


蔚蓝

by paul



Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 软饭男（？）壕和富家少爷小k设定





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 久别重逢的番外 1

处理了相当长时间的继承财产后，基里尔本可以成为社交圈一颗冉冉升起的新星，但如果他选择那样生活，早些年就已经做了。现在一切尘埃落定，基里尔感到空虚，一个人坐在卧室里到第二天，他完全想不到向来与母亲不睦的自己，现在会如此思念那个古板的女人，与此同时，午夜梦回，基里尔无可避免地想到那个来去匆匆的男人。时过境迁，当他确认那段记忆成为心底某条痕迹后，基里尔认为是时候回到海上了。

“您的条件非常超出我们的要求，不过……”主管站起绕过办公桌。

“您讲。”基里尔隐约清楚对方的问题。

“请问您认识经营酒庄的扎耶采夫家的人吗？”

基里尔轻笑“是我，就是您了解的扎耶采夫。”

主管不自觉地向后退了一步“关于您母亲的事，请节哀。”

“……谢谢。”

“那么您为何要来应聘水手呢？”

准备好的台词派上用场，基里尔回答“兴趣。”

前一天他开车来到码头边，停靠的客轮上几个水手向岸上的游客招手，这个习惯让基里尔下决心重返大海，不过他才不想承认这次的目标是游轮而非以前待过两年的货船。

半个月后，游轮公司指派他们几个换班，基里尔在马赛港登上一艘豪华游轮，由于同舱的同事有一位鼾声过吵，向来睡眠质量良好的基里尔也不堪其扰，悄悄订下一间头等舱套房。他在宽敞的床睡了一觉，苦笑自己只能享福不能受罪，决定今天过后就退掉房间。

午饭后基里尔换上休闲装走到赌场试试运气，事实上他才不想承认期待一定概率能碰到某个人，他就想花掉手里的零钱，那些不方便带到水手的船舱，有被偷的风险。即使他不在乎这些小钱，总归会让人心里不舒服。

“这位美丽的女士，到您了。”熟悉的声音让坐在老虎机前的基里尔身体一颤，心想，不会吧。

嘈杂的机器，嬉笑的人群，基里尔努力屏蔽那些噪声，很快他又听到一句。

“恭喜您。”

基里尔腾地站起，分开人群挤到纸牌桌边，看到那个熟悉又陌生的高大男人。

“詹姆斯……”基里尔下意识地说。

心有灵犀般，负责发牌的年轻荷官抬起头，向基里尔的方向望了一眼，细微的表情变化在职业微笑中一闪而过，紧接着更加带有魅惑气息表情让基里尔无比怀念，想到他们在壁炉边，喝酒打牌，缓慢做爱的场景，小腹的热流无法掩藏，渴望的欲念充斥全身。

牌桌边所有人都眼巴巴地盯着纸牌和筹码，只有基里尔反常地聚焦在帅哥荷官身上，这引起保安的注意，就在他准备走过来询问有什么事时，基里尔拿出钞票递给他“能帮我换些筹码吗，多余的部分当做小费。”

忽略根本没让基里尔在意的整个输钱过程，他跟随换班的詹姆斯准备找人单独谈谈，詹姆斯欠他一个解释，除非基里尔自作多情地误会两人关系。

人影在船舱尽头闪过，基里尔扯开衣领大步奔跑，气喘吁吁地在通道中左右张望，闷热的环境和焦躁的心情让他开始冒汗，连指尖都麻痹了，他骂道“混蛋。”

“别在背后说人坏话。”那个声音从背后传来。

基里尔没有回头，慢条斯理地整理衣服“你又做回老本行了？”

“是啊，我只有这件事做得来。”男人无辜地回答。

绷不住的只能是基里尔，他转身大力将男人按在墙壁上，一句话不说，而对方却早料到基里尔的反应，像个面对警察的罪犯，举起双手“嗨，甜心，好久不见。”

基里尔抓住领结，张口吻上日思夜想的嘴唇，他们互相推搡、拥抱、撕扯、交换唾液，路过的主管看到这场景，皱眉道“詹姆斯，回你的狗窝去发情。”

基里尔强迫自己和对方分开，嘲讽地说“我就知道你不会委屈自己。”

詹姆斯伸手把他圈在怀里小声地说“喂，公平一点嘛，明明你也一样的。”

基里尔想说如果老子不是被你惹毛，现在早就跟人环游世界了，看到他气呼呼的样子，詹姆斯偏过头吻他的脖颈“son……”

“闭嘴！”基里尔听到这个词浑身像炸毛般，大步流星地向自己的房间走去，他知道詹姆斯会跟来，如果他敢不跟过来，就一定找上他的上级强烈要求炒鱿鱼。

走进套房的詹姆斯对周围的一切毫无兴趣，对正在锁门的基里尔说“有酒吗？庆祝我们的重逢。”

结果他拿起基里尔递来的红酒，倒在自己和基里尔身上大半瓶。

“艹！你他X的！”基里尔气疯了，夺过酒瓶就打算敲晕詹姆斯的头。

但一阵天旋地转，基里尔就被按倒在卧室的床，充满热情的绵密的吻从基里尔的鼻尖蔓延到胸膛，俄罗斯人抓着詹姆斯的衣服不放，性感的嘴唇一路吻到若隐若现的乳头，只轻轻舔舐，基里尔就发出渴求的鼻音，双手抱着詹姆斯的头。

隔着衣服被舔超过基里尔这段时间的想象，詹姆斯轻笑地吹气“我能用手机拍下来你现在的样子吗？”

基里尔覆住詹姆斯的手，修长结实的大腿夹住男人的腰“快舔我，詹密，我要你……”

“就来……”詹姆斯用力撕开基里尔的衣服，终于让嘴唇和嫣红的乳头做直接接触。

基里尔的小腿不断磨蹭詹姆斯的腰，他的手抱紧饱满的臀肌，一路抚摸到肩膀“你这个混蛋，害我花了好多钱。”

“里面有分给我的提成。”詹姆斯用手指捻弄勃起的乳头，连同乳晕一起吮吸啃咬。

在基里尔被撩拨到意乱情迷，就要直接射到裤子时，詹姆斯撑起身体，下床搬把椅子放在基里尔对面，在不解的目光中解开裤子，当面手淫。

被扩张到一半的基里尔，像受到蛊惑般走到詹姆斯面前，颤抖着张嘴要舔，被一把拉进怀中。

“坐上来，基里尔，像以前一样。”詹姆斯柔和地用脸蹭他的手。

久违的深入让基里尔既疼又爽，想迫不及待地得到更多，詹姆斯摸着结合的位置，在手心里啐口唾沫，在基里尔的不满中抽出阴茎，在上面做好润滑才再次抱着雪白、颤抖的臀肉向下压。

“好爽……啊……”基里尔放浪地叫出声，仰起头示意詹姆斯来亲自己。

肉体撞击的声音与基里尔大声呻吟此起彼伏，詹姆斯托着他的屁股，边揉边拍“叫我，基里尔。”

“Daddy，詹姆斯……Daddy”基里尔头昏脑涨起来，因为詹姆斯又开始隔着衣服吮吸敏感的乳头，他明白想要解脱就要满足男人的恶趣味。

在詹姆斯眼前晃动的饱满胸肌，让他伸手向内挤，再用拇指揉搓乳晕按压乳头，叹息地说“基里尔，我怎么舍得离开你呢，当时我为什么要离开你。”

“因为你是个骗子！”基里尔咬牙切齿地说。

詹姆斯改去拍打他的屁股“好吧，事实是我热爱自由，你也没做好准备和我在一起不是吗？”

基里尔说不出否定的话，主动骑在一根巨大灼热的硬棒上，像能直接把他的脑子搅散“明明是你的责任更大。”

“我的小兔子……我的义子……”詹姆斯改用英语说话，他清楚基里尔最喜欢这种莎士比亚式的拿腔作调（这是詹姆斯自己认为的）

“啊……天……快填满我……”基里尔已经没法满足抬落起伏的速度，詹姆斯及时地停下动作，亲吻他的眼睛。

“你是我的主人，我真看不下去你在我面前哭。”詹姆斯小声地说。

猛地他箍住基里尔的腰，将人整个抱起，两人一同摔在床上。

后入让詹姆斯的姿势凶猛快速，基里尔嘶哑着叫喊“快吻我……我要看到你……”

“就来。”詹姆斯压住基里尔汗湿的身体，用与下身挺动截然相反的温柔舔干的他的泪与汗，还有冻结在心中的长久思念。

基里尔像宣誓所有权般将詹姆斯全身都摸了一遍，在腹部他发现一处伤疤，皱眉道“你终于因为出老千被人报复了吗？”

詹姆斯怪叫“这是见义勇为的象征，有机会我会向你解释的。”

基里尔没再说话，翻身从衣柜里找衣服，詹姆斯侧躺着问“怎么了？”

“我……我该回去工作了。”基里尔系错两颗扣子。

“是水手对不对？”詹姆斯懒洋洋地问。

基里尔停下动作，愤怒地转身“你早就看见我了，结果你根本……唔”

“暴躁的小兔子，你的航海梦我记得清楚极了，”詹姆斯下床吻他的嘴唇“还有环球旅行，我都记得……”

基里尔不知该如何回答，詹姆斯又说道“水手的衣服我怎么会不清楚，你根本是太想我了吧。”

被戳中心事的基里尔红着脸，转身拿起电话拨打总机。

“我要延长……嗯，一周，对……”他看着詹姆斯冲他比划。

挂掉电话，基里尔看着詹姆斯给自己整理衣服“你又欠我一笔钱。”

詹姆斯抓起基里尔的手拍到自己一丝不挂的身体，还在臀部停留几秒“这些够不够？”

“我要慢慢评估。”基里尔抽回手，转身准备离开。

“亲爱的，我能跟他们商量换个房间吗，不是为了给你省钱，而是……”

看着詹姆斯指着床、地毯上的红酒渍，基里尔咬牙暗想，这家伙不赔送下半生，就干脆把他剁了丢海里喂鱼。

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文开始

“为什么回来了却不回家？你这次准备在海上漂多久，这种生活到底有什么乐趣，像你父亲那样变得想入非非……”

面对母亲如往常般喋喋不休的说教，在外人看基里尔低垂着头，手老实地摆在身体两侧，尽管身材高大，仍像个犯了错的小学生，老实地认错，但基里尔自己清楚，他不过是摆出一副“虚心受教”的样子，大脑却呈现放空的状态，倒是透过打开的窗户，刚修整过的青草味和叫个不停的小鸟更对他有所触动。

忽然他发现在庭院里的长椅上四仰八叉地躺着一个男人，这奇怪的景象引起基里尔注意力，但他“老道”地没表现出心不在焉的那面，准备接受教育后去问问管家，招来的男仆如此“不懂规矩”，真不知道是不是说明母亲老了。

“那是夫人带回来的，我们都不知道他从哪儿来的，只知道他叫詹姆斯。”母亲的女管家先抱怨起来。

基里尔有些吃惊，而女管家自然看出什么，环顾四周发现没人就小声说“他是夫人的新欢。”

“我看他是冲着钱来的吧。”基里尔脱口而出。

女管家正准备附和时，抬头看到来人就闭紧嘴巴，匆匆离开厨房，基里尔扭头看到那个男人吊儿郎当地拿起果篮里的苹果，咬了一口，慢慢向自己靠近。

“你是安娜的儿子？那个到处飘来飘去的小水手？”男人不客气地问。

基里尔不想和这种吃软饭的男人讲话，准备离开，那家伙伸出手拦住他，咧出灿烂的笑“你好，我叫詹姆斯。”

基里尔仍不想说话，詹姆斯不见外地凑近，让他们间的安全距离不断缩小，忽然他开口说“你有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。”

“别挡路！”

基里尔出声的同时，詹姆斯侧过身继续啃苹果“别误会，我不过是说了实话，那是我的优点之一。”

基里尔头也不回地匆匆离开，那张忽然放大的、帅到令人窒息的脸，尤其散发的痞气是他喜欢的类型，饱满健壮的肌肉在短袖T恤下轮廓分明，腰以下他还没来得及看，基里尔赶忙给自己胡想联翩的脑子叫停，虽然他刚被男人甩了，也不打算那么快找新男友，更别说这来历不明的家伙，任谁看都知道是冲着家里的钱。

晚餐时间他故意迟到，母亲正在做餐前祈祷，基里尔放慢脚步，看到詹姆斯坐在母亲身边，嘴里不停地嚼口香糖，这行为让基里尔产生嫉妒，要知道母亲从不允许他在饭桌上做这种失礼的行为。

祈祷后，母亲意识到基里尔的出现，什么也没说，安静地吃完饭，她推说有律师来就先离开，留下基里尔和詹姆斯同居一室，除了介绍詹姆斯是客人，要暂住家里一段时间，其他什么都没说。

基里尔低下头，准备吃完饭赶紧走人，不料詹姆斯又开口了。

“安娜跟我抱怨，你喜欢男人？”

基里尔差点把嘴里的沙拉吐出去，愤愤地瞪他一眼，勉强咽下食物回答“与你何干。”

“别对我有敌意，我就是觉得你男友很幸运。”詹姆斯又开始甜言蜜语。

这句话正触到基里尔的伤心事，某种奇怪情绪驱使他说“那看来是我倒霉。”

詹姆斯的眼睛亮了“有幸跟我去喝杯酒吗？我很会调酒。”

直觉告诉他不要去，可是这段时间基里尔过得糟糕又寂寞，面对一个长得不错的男人的邀请，他给自己找理由，不过是钱嘛，基里尔自认出得起，就挑衅般扬起下巴“你看我适合什么？”

詹姆斯做思考状“跟我来就是了。”

基里尔言不由衷地讽刺对方“要多少钱？我是说，特别定制。”

詹姆斯笑着走到基里尔身边，附身凑到耳边“看我心情咯。”

酒吧环境不错，看得出老板是个有品位的人，乐池里几个人低声哼唱着不知名的蓝调，基里尔没来过这儿，决定坐在吧台上喝上一杯，就回在不远处定下的宾馆休息，如果不是需要他签字，而母亲坚持要他在两位律师的证明下完成，基里尔根本没想过回来，毕竟连圣诞节都错过两次了。

想到这儿，他又犹豫起来，母亲的比先前看起来苍老了，这让基里尔觉得不忍心，可也找不到什么加强母子关系的好办法，从小基里尔和她见面的次数并不多，少数的几次都让保姆抱着小基里尔，甚至高中时听说基里尔填报航海学院的几个月后，才想起要跟儿子谈谈为什么要这么做。内心深处他渴望与母亲好好相处，可所有人都觉得他们之间关系冷漠到不像亲人，这不是母亲或自己的错，只能说他们都尽力了。

基里尔不想再思考这种事，抬头看到詹姆斯站在酒保身边，边笑边用手比划什么，两个人的关系暧昧不清，酒保摸了摸詹姆斯的腰，詹姆斯也亲昵地回报以贴面礼，基里尔转过头不想再看，环顾四周，除了三三两两的情侣，大部分人都沉浸在自己的小世界里，像所有城市里午夜不回家的有故事的人。

先前那点骚动的情绪渐渐消散，他打算把剩下的半杯喝完就走人，詹姆斯换上酒保的衣服隔着吧台站在他面前，露出相当职业的微笑。

“您想喝什么？”

基里尔惊讶，随即抿紧嘴唇，舌头舔了下“别开玩笑。”

詹姆斯显得很正经“我的本职就是酒保，可别不信。”

“哼，倒真适合你，”基里尔挖苦“说好的，适合我的酒呢。”

“正要给你看。”

詹姆斯熟练地用打火机在杯口快速绕圈灼烧，点燃调酒杯里的酒，瞬间产生的蓝色火苗让基里尔向后躲，詹姆斯抬头笑了笑，把烧过的酒倒入高脚杯，推到基里尔面前说“尝尝看？”

犹豫半秒的基里尔拿起酒杯，谨慎地用舌尖沾上酒液放在嘴里回味，那样子让詹姆斯笑出声“放心吧，我从不做酒里乱加料的事，那是坏名声的。”

基里尔也觉得这么做有些不尊重人，就试着喝了一小口，淡淡的甜味先弥漫整个口腔，紧接着青涩的芳香伴随辛辣的刺痛让他一下子就有点懵，瞬间他意识到这酒的度数太高了。

“这酒叫什么名字。”基里尔勉强提出疑问，酒在胃里迅速翻腾，热意流向全身。

“无家可归。”詹姆斯摇头晃脑地说“我认为很适合你。”

基里尔觉得这说法虽不完全准确，倒也没距离太远，再喝一口后，他产生轻微的漂浮感，而詹姆斯的声音和脸都变得朦胧，基里尔认为这感觉很妙，就又喝上两口。

“你好像不太能喝酒？”詹姆斯试图拿走剩下的小半杯。

基里尔笑起来“你以为船员啊，水手啦，都很能饮酒吗？”

詹姆斯耸肩“至少我见过的都是那样。”

基里尔抱着酒杯开始小幅晃动身体，他看到詹姆斯脱下制服换给另一名倒班的酒保，又从对方手里接过一杯酒，就好奇地问“你给你自己调的什么酒。”

詹姆斯用胳膊撑头，右手慢慢触碰基里尔的脸，淡淡的火焰的味道让他没想躲开，反而迎上去，他的手指有层薄茧，轻微的粗糙让基里尔感到口渴，就顺手拿走詹姆斯面前的酒喝了一口。

“这个才适合我。”基里尔发出孩子气的声音。

詹姆斯描摹他的五官，拉近他们的距离“你男朋友怎么没在身边？”

“我们分开了，他在另外的地方。”基里尔闷闷地说。

詹姆斯的脸已经快贴上基里尔的耳蜗了，他试探地舔了一下“没关系，这里有我。”

基里尔的整张脸立刻就红了，詹姆斯见状就大胆地将吻向下蔓延，直到他们接吻。

那是个让两人都非常满意的吻，既温柔克制又掩藏着各自的心事，期间他们短暂分开又再次触碰，情感的冲撞变得激烈，指向性的情绪也愈加爱意绵绵，詹姆斯的手小心地在基里尔的背后画圈，让后者舒服地眯起眼睛。

“继续？”詹姆斯用额头抵着基里尔发热的额头。

“我要更多。”基里尔兴奋地小口喘气。

詹姆斯伸直长腿，离开吧椅，向后倒退几步，冲基里尔眨单眼。

基里尔好不容易才站稳，追随着詹姆斯的步子，他有些不能控制自己，不光是酒精带来的醉意，还有从刚才的吻中得到的冲击，他几乎忘了上次好好接吻是什么感觉了。

狭窄的卫生间里，基里尔高扬着头，喉结快速移动，两只手紧紧抓着詹姆斯的短发，男人正在用刚才说过甜蜜情话的嘴唇，紧紧包裹自己的阴茎，他低下头，看到詹姆斯交替用两只手按摩、挤压，再配合那张该死的嘴唇的吮吸，基里尔头皮发麻，快要站不稳了。

詹姆斯像对待情人般，用舌尖舔弄龟头和上面的小孔，基里尔呻吟起来，很快有魔法的手就抱住他的屁股，用行动告诉他可以随意操弄詹姆斯的嘴，充血的前端在詹姆斯的口腔里越发膨胀，加速流动的血液让阴茎彻底勃起，基里尔喉咙发出含混不清的声音，他开始用手指揉搓胸口。

温暖湿润的爱抚和吮吸让基里尔一阵放松一阵绷紧，大腿和臀部跟着晃动，詹姆斯规律地含弄，偶尔故意用牙齿磕碰带来的疼痛让基里尔想要大叫。

“上帝啊……”基里尔头皮发麻地感受到詹姆斯给他做深喉。

他不知所措地流出眼泪，委屈地呻吟“别折磨我了，天……”

詹姆斯吐出阴茎，站起来得意地冲基里尔笑，手指灵活地撩起薄毛衣，隔着背心使劲拧动同样勃起的乳头，基里尔承受不住般抓住他的手说“下面，詹敏，快给我。”

很快在詹姆斯用力吮吸乳头的同时，基里尔喷发在两人的手心里，整个人像发高烧般哆嗦不停，詹姆斯温柔地吻他的蓝眼睛“我帮到你了吗？”

基里尔抿紧嘴唇不回答，詹姆斯在他红润的双唇稍作停留就离开，给他们彼此做好清理。

但这不够……基里尔很清楚，他想要更多，尽管对今天刚见面的人就如此饥渴，肯定原因很复杂，但他的脑子乱极了，什么都不愿意想，他已经看出詹姆斯不光身材好，床上技巧也近乎满分，现在他全身心的想要什么填满身体。

“我送你回酒店？”

詹姆斯的问句让矜持的基里尔看到曙光，作为截止到目前作为前菜的初体验，他们会有一个难忘的夜晚，男人手里像有一条无形的线，牵动基里尔跟在身后，寸步不停。可就像用光了好运气般，詹姆斯给他打了一辆出租车，报上酒店地址后，就在车窗外挥手告别。

“晚安，祝你好眠。”詹姆斯笑着说。

Shit

基里尔那晚躺在床上，在酒精让人失去神志前，这四个字母组成的单词占满整个大脑。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

第二天下午基里尔在游泳池边发现詹姆斯的身影，他正悠闲地躺在长椅上晒日光浴，深色的皮肤，饱满结实的肌肉，黄金分割比例的身材，让基里尔像没从前一晚的宿醉中清醒似的，傻站在原地一分钟，呼吸急促，头顶的太阳让他浑身出汗，口干舌燥。

“基里尔？”母亲的声音把他拉回现实。

他回头看到母亲穿着红白花朵图案的比基尼泳衣，感到非常震惊，这完全超出过去十几年基里尔对母亲的认知，他看到她走到詹姆斯身边的长椅上，詹姆斯体贴地帮她涂抹防晒油，基里尔感到深刻的嫉妒。

当怨念的目光投射到詹姆斯身上时，这个来历不明的家伙抬起头，乐呵呵地望着基里尔，轻轻撅起嘴唇给他投来一个飞吻。

无耻的软饭男。

基里尔愤怒地离开，有律师在大屋的书房里等着他，直到签字时基里尔都觉得心跳过快，心神不宁，他需要尽快离开这儿，詹姆斯像个住在大脑里的幽灵，时隐时现，趁那家伙发现自己的失态前最好主动切断联系，哪怕母亲发来再婚请柬也绝不回来。

基里尔呆坐在高背椅子里，脑袋乱极了，按照计划他应该到法国去找前男友，感情关系恢复不来，至少那厚颜无耻的家伙不能拿着属于他的钻石找别人钓凯子，想到这儿，他不由自主地抚摸耳垂。基里尔身上有三个洞，他男友以为是两个，除了耳钉，右边乳头上还有一个，那是专门为在床上搞情趣特意弄的。

打洞的瞬间挺疼，可穿环后，光轻轻碰触就让基里尔从腰椎升起难以言明的酥麻快感，他就想再打一个乳钉，当做给男友的生日礼物，就在这个时候，他的小男友跟别人跑了，让基里尔伤心又气愤。

裤袋里手机震动，他拿起来看到损友发来的安慰照片。

“亲爱的小k，别为那个男人难过，送上照片一张，你会知道你们根本不合适。”

基里尔惊讶地发现，几个月不见，他的前男友变成了一位大胸美女，正笑得灿烂搂着身边男人的腰，基里尔简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“你男朋友跟这女的跑了？”

待基里尔反应过来，詹姆斯站在他身边，俯身看着屏幕里的情侣照，啧啧点评“这男的一脸花心样，不适合你。”

“旁边的那个才是……”基里尔决定纠正。

詹姆斯愣了一秒，露出复杂的微笑，伸手轻拍基里尔的肩膀“想开点儿，这不是你的错。”

“他……她脖子上的钻石……钻石项链还是我的……”基里尔仍没从震惊中回神，委屈地回答，手握成拳。

“既然你们不是一条路上的人，分开也是理所应当的嘛，”詹姆斯坐在基里尔身边，捧起他的手，在手背落下轻吻“别难过。”

基里尔抽回手，嫌弃般在裤子上擦“看来你们是一类人。”

按照他的意思，指的是，都是吃软饭的那类男人，但在詹姆斯听来是另一种含义，他站起身抓住基里尔的手按在自己沉甸甸的泳裤中间。

“我可舍不得这个。”

基里尔摸到那是一根仅在沉睡中就体积惊人的阳具，瞬间红了脸，抬起头看到詹姆斯似笑非笑的英俊面孔，体温迅速升高。

“别开玩笑。”

“安娜和我说你很快就要走了，我想在那之前，比如今天晚上，你愿意的话……”

基里尔予以拒绝“不，我不愿意。”

詹姆斯耸肩“反正你知道我住在哪儿，改变主意的话，恭候大驾。”

看着男人壮硕的身材背影，基里尔像被抽掉全身力气，向椅子下滑，他希望詹姆斯没看出来，摸到他裤裆的瞬间，基里尔就硬了。

基里尔回到酒店，在衣帽间的落地镜前脱光所有衣服，一个金发碧眼的高个青年，认真观察身体的每个细节，当手指抚摸到右边的乳头时，快速滑过，基里尔急促地小口呼吸，忽然他觉得如果自己做变性手术，可能所有人都开心。

他没见过自己的姐姐，据说在自己还不记事的时候失足落水淹死了，家里没有任何一张姐姐的照片，听管家们背后说话因为姐姐为了救他才死掉的，这也解释了母子关系的冷淡，基里尔在家里感到窒息，就向往无边大海，立志要当一名船员水手。高中被母亲堵到在旅馆里和男人上床，他们间的关系几近冰点，早逝的父亲给他们各自留下不少钱，基里尔认为他能独立生活，从此就很少回家。

想到这些基里尔烦躁地在屋里走来走去，他要去找个地方解压，拿起电话向专业店预约下午的打洞手术，期待至少持续一周的疼痛能赶走那个该死的软饭男，这家伙的出现和对基里尔产生的动摇效果，说明他自己根本对前男友的感情没那么深，随便一个长得过得去的男人就能让他腿软腰酥。

“请放心，我会给你做局部麻醉，一点都不会疼，当然，之后会疼一点，只是一点。”

美容医生是名比基里尔矮半头的猛男，单是胳膊就有他的腰粗，如果不是身上的白大褂，会让人误会是哪个夜店的打手，敲那从脖颈到衣服下的繁复的纹身，基里尔皱眉。

他不喜欢纹身，只喜欢干净的身体，自己和交往对象都是，所以他完全忽视对方在他身上流连过多的目光，和连乳晕颜色、大小都要赞美的近似调情的评价。

“我不怕疼，越快越好，我很赶时间。”

猛男医生摇头“为了你的健康，我是说这个地方很敏感，如果持续性发炎会很糟糕，看它多可爱。”

在看罢很多失败照片后，基里尔老实地点头，接受医生的建议，采用最安全和保守的办法。

就在基里尔等待的时候，一声轻佻的口哨声从房间门口传来，他抬起头不可置信地看到詹姆斯的脸。

“嘿，你怎么在这儿？”詹姆斯嚼着口香糖，慢悠悠地走进来。

基里尔想说我才想问你，张口就说“你在跟踪我！”

詹姆斯立刻抬起双手，做投降状“别冤枉好人。”

基里尔冷笑，这人的脸皮比城墙还厚，詹姆斯见他不信，立刻撩起T恤“我是来做这个的。”

围绕肚脐有一圈陌生的字母，与古铜色的皮肤和发达的腹肌天然相配，让基里尔忽然觉得纹身也不是那么恶心。

“你来做什么？”轮到詹姆斯提出疑问。

“他来打乳环。”猛男医生走过来。

基里尔见拦不住，就咬紧嘴唇，詹姆斯抓起医生手里的病历，想了想问“我能参观吗？”

“我今天不做了。”基里尔面红耳赤地向外走，忽视跟在后面的詹姆斯。

“喂，我就是开个玩笑，你想做就做嘛。”詹姆斯大声说。

基里尔停住脚步，转身快走几步，站到詹姆斯面前，他们之间贴的极近，近到能闻到彼此呼出的气息，詹姆斯的味道是柠檬薄荷，基里尔不知道自己现在什么味道，大约是咖喱虾。

“你喜欢我吗”詹姆斯认真地问。

基里尔的心跳开始加速，现在他宁愿詹姆斯像先前那样吊儿郎当、玩世不恭，那样还能当软饭男是个专注骗钱的小人物。

“你以为你是谁？”基里尔抬起下巴轻蔑地问。

“任何人，”詹姆斯耸肩“只要能让你开心点，我可以是任何人。”

基里尔咬了咬牙“我第一次见你这种无耻的家伙，告诉你，我没我老妈有钱。”

詹姆斯咧嘴笑，露出白牙“谁说我看重钱，你对我的误会有点深。”

基里尔知道说不过他，生气地把人推开，走到猛男医生的面前“我们继续。”

医生喜出望外“继续什么？”

“打洞！”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

从整形医院出来，基里尔看到詹姆斯坐在跑车里向自己打招呼，这种死缠烂打的态度让他对詹姆斯的好感瞬间降低20分不止。

“嗨，基里尔，手术怎么样？”詹姆斯推开车门。

基里尔视若无误，准备打车离开，詹姆斯就跳下车走过来说“你好像对我真的有误会。”

“只要你离开我的视线。”基里尔咬牙切齿。

“什么？”詹姆斯好奇，恍然大悟地说“不，不，你误会我了，我不是在等你，是等医生。”

基里尔猛地抬头，这种自作多情让自己显得滑稽又可笑，詹姆斯这次会意的速度很快，连忙安慰“本来我想那么干，但那样不是一个成年人该有的做法。”

基里尔想说你倒是男女通吃，詹姆斯解释道“为了表达感谢，我约他吃饭，不上床的那种。”

基里尔翻个白眼，詹姆斯忽然抓住他的手“要一起来吗？”

“像什么话，”基里尔可没忘那家伙对自己的企图心，拜托就算他想找男朋友，也不会找一个纹身男，更不希望对方浑身上下打满洞，在这个问题上，基里尔有着苛刻的双重标准。

“有什么问题，只是吃吃喝喝，还有打拳，你喜欢看吗？”詹姆斯回答。

这样一来，再坚持下去，好像基里尔才是那个心里有鬼的人，现在唯一阻拦他们的就是詹姆斯说出的那句邀请，基里尔不确定这家伙是随口戏言还是欲擒故纵，但总之无论哪种他都不想掺和。

就在他准备拒绝的时候，刚打洞的地方的疼痛感越发明显，火辣辣地像有生命般神经跳动，詹姆斯敏感地发现他神情的异样。

“来吧，我刚纹身那天，疼得难受，就跟朋友们打了一夜的拳。”詹姆斯劝诱。

基里尔想说那样不是会更疼吗，可现在他实在想找件事分散注意力，于是去看打拳也好，还是跟詹姆斯在卫生间里胡搞，都随便了。

“好吧。”基里尔说得勉强，而詹姆斯笑得纯真。

身边的医生边喝啤酒边吹口哨大叫，分贝之大让基里尔捂住耳朵，他目不转睛地看着场上的詹姆斯，现在那个软饭男下身一条蓝色拳击裤，正用牙咬掉红色拳击手套，跑到基里尔面前笑呵呵地说“嘿，亲爱的，给我重新绑一下。”

基里尔没做过这种事，求助般望着医生，后者立刻献殷勤似地给詹姆斯弄好。

“你们不会赌钱吧？”基里尔担心这种地下黑拳会招惹麻烦。

詹姆斯抛媚眼“不赌钱谁来玩，你担心我吗？”

基里尔撇嘴嘟囔“是为我妈啦。”

詹姆斯咧嘴笑，将戴好拳套的手对齐碰了碰，又伸到基里尔面前晃“亲爱的，亲它一下，能给我好运。”

“快点，比赛快开始了！”医生大喊。

詹姆斯一副基里尔不亲我就不去比赛的悠哉神情，让好多观众的注意力集中到这边，基里尔忍受不了被人关注，敷衍地亲了下，詹姆斯抽回手，吻了吻基里尔碰过的地方。

“他喜欢你！”医生搂住基里尔的肩膀大声地说。

“别开玩笑！”基里尔想说这家伙是被老妈包养的小白脸，又觉得家丑不可外扬，紧紧闭上嘴巴。

跟詹姆斯对打的壮汉身高超过2米，膀大腰圆像头黑熊，那家伙大声地捶打胸口，让基里尔以为他是不是有什么毛病。

刚才第一回合，壮汉赢了，现在是第二回合，就见詹姆斯脚步速度加快，闪躲及时，连续两个右手的上勾拳落在壮汉脸上，一度扭转只能防守的被动，但基里尔一点都不看好他，因为现在他的比分还落后呢。

“我买了詹姆斯赢。”医生大叫。

基里尔翻个白眼，但必须说詹姆斯打拳的样子帅翻了，这家伙浑身的肌肉像具铠甲，没有一处不是坚实有力，更别说流畅的线条和完美的比例，剧烈运动下，不断有汗水从他们的身上飞溅到拳击台上，汗湿的身体性感迷人，基里尔不由自主地幻想詹姆斯在床上的表现。

“看吧，我就说詹姆斯没问题！”

回过神的基里尔发现第二回合以詹姆斯获胜结束，这下第三回合就变得非常关键，同时赌注也在翻倍，那些给壮汉投注的人不满地咒骂他是个废物，快把对面的“小姑娘”打倒。

詹姆斯趴在绳网上对基里尔笑，他的颧骨处有些肿，医生捏了捏说没问题，甚至跟他比划几个手势确定詹姆斯是否清醒。

“买我赢吧！”詹姆斯呲牙，抱着冰块敷脸。

“我没带钱！”基里尔作势翻口袋。

“用你的身体！”詹姆斯笑得夸张。

基里尔的脸红了“我为什么一定要买你赢！你都快输了！”

“如果我赢了就接受我的邀请！”詹姆斯大喊。

基里尔咬着嘴唇没回答，裁判把詹姆斯拖回去，比赛马上开始，结果壮汉上来趁詹姆斯走神的刹那，一拳命中，詹姆斯应声倒地，人群瞬间惊呼。

“我看不下去了。”基里尔分开人群往外面走。

这种高强度的比赛看现场是对自己心脏的折磨，就在他快挤到出口时，旁边的观众说“好样的，站起来了！”

基里尔回头看到詹姆斯摇晃着爬起来，晃了晃头，裁判捧着他的脸问着什么，而那家伙竟然示意比赛继续，基里尔决定回到更衣室等待比赛最终结果，而不在这儿继续提心吊胆。

难捱的几分钟过去后，几个人欢呼簇拥着詹姆斯回来，看到基里尔从椅子上站起来，詹姆斯几步走过去当众亲吻他的嘴唇，尽管只有短到零点几秒的速度，还是让基里尔大脑一片空白。

拳击场老板拿出一叠钱塞到詹姆斯手里“这是你的奖金！”

“赢了？”基里尔张口结舌，这简直不可能。

医生哈哈大笑“没有，但是老板赚钱了。”

“等等……”基里尔终于整理好思路“所以你们是一群骗子？”

詹姆斯搂过他的肩膀“别那么说，大家都不容易。”

基里尔气鼓鼓地瞪着对方，他简直要被这家伙的无耻惊呆了“我走了！”

“喂，别那么狠心，我受伤了。”詹姆斯龇牙咧嘴。

看到詹姆斯脸上的青肿，基里尔伸手掐了一把“别想指望我履行约定。”

不知医生从哪儿窜出来，抓住詹姆斯的手腕“给我你的手！”

小心地褪下拳套再弄开绷带，基里尔看到詹姆斯的拇指脱位“上帝啊，怎么回事。”

詹姆斯还在强忍，努力笑着说“没事，不是什么大伤。”

医生快速地帮他把大拇指复位，那瞬间发出的声音让基里尔头皮发麻，而詹姆斯的脸色难看，使劲咬紧嘴唇，再做好局部固定后，基里尔抄起毛巾给他擦头上的冷汗。

詹姆斯顺势抱住基里尔的肩膀，在他耳边吹气“好疼啊。”

基里尔躲不开，尴尬地尽量不去碰詹姆斯的身体，医生站在旁边嘲讽道“喂，我救了你啊。”

詹姆斯不放手“我什么都没答应你。”

医生拿起冰袋狠狠地按在詹姆斯脸上“所以你准备和这个小可爱在一起，嗯？”

基里尔认为这误会太离谱，摆脱这种吃醋戏码不要把他掺和进来，但他挣脱不开詹姆斯的束缚，雄性荷尔蒙把他整个人笼罩，胸口紧贴快透不过气了。

詹姆斯松开胳膊，基里尔躲到一边，医生看着他俩的古怪反应，垂头丧气地对詹姆斯说“他今天刚打的洞，别乱玩，晚安，先生们。”

更衣室现在只有他们两个，詹姆斯伸出胳膊，单腿跪地夸张地说“给我这个归来的勇士一点安慰吧”

“收起你的表演欲吧。”基里尔才不上当。

“最后一刻没有你在我身边，让我心神不宁，最终输掉了比赛，你要对我负责。”詹姆斯笑呵呵地说。

“你的手怎么样？”基里尔不理他的油嘴滑舌，直接关注重点问题。

“哦，这没什么，可能会肿，但很快就会好。”詹姆斯挥舞手臂。

“我走了，晚安。”基里尔小步向后退，再跟这家伙待在一起，没准会发生危险。

“说好回你住处的。”詹姆斯可怜巴巴地说。

基里尔挑眉“你不仅厚脸皮，还爱自说自话。”

詹姆斯委屈地说“看在我受伤没法自理的份上。”

“你刚赚了很多钱，我保证即使没有那个，只要你走到街上随便说一句，就有很多人愿意照顾你。”基里尔回答。

詹姆斯向前走几步摇头“我只想要你。”

“留着你的话给别人吧。”基里尔那么说着，脚下没动，他看到詹姆斯逐渐放大的脸，想到刚才那个短暂的吻。

片刻的迟疑让詹姆斯像在拳击台上捕捉到机会般主动出击，他用没受伤的右手揽过基里尔的脖颈，额头相抵，彼此呼出的热气慢慢带上情欲的味道。

基里尔主动偏过头亲吻詹姆斯的嘴唇，男人没有任何反应，基里尔心急地咬了咬，詹姆斯咧开嘴放纵那条柔软的舌头在牙龈动来扫去，直到呵呵笑出声“就这样，宝贝，再来。”

手指抚摸汗湿的身体，盔甲般健壮的肌肉让基里尔爱不释手，他胡乱抚摸詹姆斯的上半身，没一会儿就迫不及待地扯开那条拳击短裤。

“跟基里尔打个招呼。”詹姆斯轻笑。

由于运动而半勃起的阴茎就这么出现在基里尔的手里，现在他想不起软饭男跟自己母亲的关系，不由自主地跪在詹姆斯脚下，正面那根在他面前慢慢勃起的东西。

“上帝……”基里尔认为这不可思议，上一次他见过这么大的东西还是在动物园，正在撒尿的马，而这根雄伟的阴茎属于头上那个帅哥，让基里尔迷醉地亲了亲龟头。

“我能尝尝吗？”基里尔抬起头问。

詹姆斯微笑点头“当然，亲爱的，看得出来，它非常渴望你。”

于是基里尔尽量把嘴巴张大，慢慢地让那根东西插进口腔，难耐地感觉龟头顶在喉管处，他实在没法做得更多，可还有少量没吞进的部分让基里尔受挫，他希望能尽量做到最好，一种奇怪的胜负心充斥整个大脑。

詹姆斯抽出欲望，手指描摹基里尔的眉骨和鼻梁，深情地说“你不必做到这种程度。”

这句话让基里尔想起前男友，他拒绝承认那些对对方一厢情愿的好是种变相的压力，于是基里尔难受地站起来说“连你也这么说。”

詹姆斯愣了愣，将手温柔地插进金色的头发里“我觉得我们可以先用这个。”

被扒掉内裤，下身光溜溜的，基里尔把头埋到撑在墙壁上的胳膊里，他的屁股淫荡而颤抖地努力向后抬，詹姆斯啐口唾沫用两根手指开发他的肉穴。

可最后詹姆斯只是把滚烫的阴茎抵在凹陷处来回戳弄，还命令基里尔夹紧双腿，就在腿间努力摩擦阴茎，同时给基里尔做手活儿。

空虚让基里尔不止一次想开口说快进来，但他相信即使他那么说，詹姆斯也不会满足他，这家伙明显有自己的打算，何况基里尔不想冒险发生一次无套的性关系，只能轻声呻吟着感受那根警棍般的硬物在嫩肉间挤弄，几次龟头顶在肉洞口，都让基里尔弄不清是想迎还是想躲，他不受控制地哆嗦起来。

在狭窄的更衣室里，现在是詹姆斯跪在基里尔面前，他刚才故意把精液射到基里尔的屁股上，还不给他达到高潮的机会，只为了现在能小心品尝迷人的味道。

濡湿的舌尖舔舐肉穴边缘，让基里尔舒服得快化了，这种模拟性交的玩法向来能引发一串连锁反应，他难耐地用手抚摸乳头，一阵刺痛才想起那侧刚刚打洞，基里尔只好揉捏另一侧，很快注意到这反应的詹姆斯就把基里尔翻过来，正面按倒在长条凳上。

基里尔的背硌得难受，他的两条腿搞搞抬起，露出腿间才被舔到收缩放松的洞口，现在他们四目相对，詹姆斯抬起头说“你觉得怎么样？”

“别停下来……”基里尔呻吟地偏过头，现在他没了刚才的矜持，希望詹姆斯用那根粗壮的器官填进来，那感觉一定让人难忘。

詹姆斯就像玩弄猎物的好猎手，无规律地在基里尔腹部的各个地方流连，看着那个高傲的小少爷舒展肢体，直到他用牙齿在大腿内侧留下一串齿痕，基里尔在哽咽中射出来。

“别碰，好疼。”基里尔小声地拒绝詹姆斯用手指捏弄受伤的乳头。

“这样呢？”詹姆斯改去爱抚另一侧的金属环。

基里尔不得不咬紧牙关，泪汪汪地望着对方，灯光让他看不清詹姆斯的表情，他希望自己的表现不要太丢脸。

“现在我能跟你回去了吗？”詹姆斯俯身亲吻基里尔的蓝眼睛。

他颤抖着闭上眼睛，谁能在这种情况下拒绝。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“跟我妈妈说，我出海待几天。”基里尔对女管家说。

“有谁和您一起去？”

基里尔摇头“不，我一个人。”

女管家露出和善的带有八卦味道的微笑“去会情郎？有照片看吗？”

基里尔差不多是女管家照顾长大的，自然和她比跟母亲更亲近，他一把搂住女管家说“真的是我一个，我失恋了，才不想那么快找男朋友。”

女管家点他的鼻尖“我真怕你被那家伙迷住。”

基里尔尽量让自己笑得自然“别开玩笑，他才不是我喜欢的类型。”

才怪。

转过身的基里尔深深地叹气，事实上他快要把持不住自己了，不得不跟那家伙拉开物理距离，恰好他的爱艇“维列斯”保养完毕，基里尔抚摸白色的船身，像触碰心爱的情人，于是他决定带着他的“情人”出海玩几天，暂时摆脱软饭男对他大脑的影响。

严格地说“维列斯”是属于基里尔爸爸的船，小时候他经常跟着父亲出海，感受天海无际的广大状况，这种经历一定程度给基里尔在人生十字路口选择当一名海员打下基础，这艘白色游艇的状况保养的不错，经过一系列的改装后一点不输那些更年轻和豪华的船，重要的是，基里尔躺在“维列斯”的甲板上晒太阳，都感到内心平静安详，不带一丝烦恼。

驾驶一艘约20米长的游艇驶离圣彼得堡私人海港，基里尔向公海方向出发，几个小时后，抛下沉重的锚，基里尔做了几个简单的热身运动，纵身一跃跳入水中，他畅快悠闲地踩着水花在海里游来游去。

一艘由远及近的船驶近基里尔附近，他摆动手臂，不悦地抬头，海上有这么宽敞，偏偏要凑到他的船附近，简直没有公德心。这时一个扎着头巾、戴墨镜、留大胡子的男人靠在那艘船的栏杆，抱住一个上年纪女人的腰。

透过护目镜基里尔觉得那两个人有些眼熟，摘掉镜子，基里尔认出那女人是上流圈外号“时尚教母”的显贵，他们有过几面之缘，听说曾想介绍侄女给基里尔认识，被他母亲早早拒绝，这是少数基里尔感谢她的地方。

亲密的贴面礼结束后，大胡子男人甩出一条绳子挂在基里尔的船栏杆，像海盗般倒着攀援，看他轻巧落在“维列斯”的甲板，基里尔心道不好，连忙游到船身有扶梯的那侧。这时另一艘船渐渐远离，而基里尔刚爬了两级台阶，一只手伸到他面前。

“亲爱的基里尔，今天我是一名海盗，现在这艘船是我的了。”

基里尔生气地抓住他的花衬衫衣领“你跟踪我！”

“这怎么能怨我，是你不遵守承诺。”詹姆斯摘下墨镜扔到一边，咧出灿烂的笑容，伸展手臂把基里尔抱在怀里，夸张地揽住腰，给他一个足以软化任何意志的吻，基里尔忘记挣扎，就这么斜躺在詹姆斯的怀里。

“别这么看着我，会让我误会你爱上我了。”詹姆斯微笑。

基里尔终于想起他一个人出海目的是躲开这家伙，而詹姆斯阴魂不散地跑到海上，简直让他的散心计划全泡汤了，他坐在甲板上生闷气，琢磨到底是谁“出卖”他的行踪，詹姆斯像有读心术般回答“是女管家。”

“什么？”基里尔简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

詹姆斯耸肩“我当然不能直接去问她，她对我一直有误会，就像你一样，所以我采用迂回的办法，总有蛛丝马迹可露不是吗，而她又不是那么谨慎。”

“那是因为没人像你一样鬼鬼祟祟。”基里尔咬牙切齿。

詹姆斯耸肩“是你之前说要带我出海玩的。”

基里尔的脸红了“我没说过……我不记得”

那只不老实的手若有若无地在基里尔胸前划过，让他不得不想起那次拳击比赛后的事。

接连几天詹姆斯窝在基里尔的套间里，不是泡澡就是打扑克，期间没做出什么越界的动作，就好像一个暂住在基里尔家中的安静朋友，除了他受伤的手不能乱动，所以在某些方面受到基里尔的照顾，至于詹姆斯的付出，就是讲述一些过去的惊险经历、桃色邂逅甚至被追杀逃亡。

“你到底是做什么的？”基里尔心不在焉地问，他的注意力全在握紧手里的纸牌。

“荷官。”詹姆斯慢悠悠地说。

“切，”基里尔嘲笑“上次你还说你是做酒保的。”

“总之都是穿制服的嘛，”詹姆斯抬下巴，问基里尔跟不跟“你不觉得我穿制服很好看嘛。”

基里尔犹豫，他多喝了几杯，神志尚清醒，就是幸运女神不在他这边，刚才间歇输的好几把让他身上就只有内裤和衬衫，可詹姆斯还穿得整齐，除了脚上的袜子在上一轮输了。

在詹姆斯的倒数中，基里尔决定不跟，结果当然输了，看着手里那把根本没可能熟的花色数字，基里尔生气地站起来说“你是骗子，当然会出老千。”

詹姆斯笑而不语，慢悠悠地收拾纸牌，基里尔这下更生气，在酒精的催化下，他伸出手抓住詹姆斯的手腕“我不管。”

“你真像个小男孩。”詹姆斯眯起眼睛，目光在基里尔半裸的身体流连。

就在基里尔不知该怎么反应时，詹姆斯系好他的衣服，在胸口捏了两下，基里尔瑟缩着眨巴眼睛“你做什么。”

“天啊，要不要这么可爱。”詹姆斯的胳膊环住基里尔的肩膀，小声地说“吻我吧。”

“为什么？”基里尔不解地歪头。

“不接吻也行，请你告诉我，你有没有喜欢我？”詹姆斯的神情看起来认真又专注。

这问题真难回答，基里尔现在混沌的大脑应付不来这样的问题，结果他冒出一句“我去睡觉。”

“好吧，”詹姆斯无奈又宠溺地故意抓乱金色的头发“晚安，my son”

“喂，”基里尔不满“少点散播你的荷尔蒙，没准我能考虑你的提议。”

詹姆斯笑呵呵地亲吻泛红的脸颊“现在愿意回答了吗？”

“当好我妈妈的情人，别让我抓住什么把柄，别忘了我是他儿子。”基里尔皱眉。

“我们不谈这个问题了吧，等我的手好之后，咱们去海钓冲浪怎么样？”詹姆斯问。

基里尔疑惑地反问“你怎么知道我的游艇。”

“安娜跟我讲的，她说只有你对这些东西着迷。”詹姆斯似笑非笑地说。

基里尔分辨不出他的真话和假话，摇头“我不跟你去。”

“可你刚才输给了我。”詹姆斯善意地提醒。

“我们又没约好赌什么。”基里尔生气。

詹姆斯把他推到卫生间，拿起牙刷挤好牙膏“好好刷牙，亲爱的，然后睡个觉，什么时候需要你履约我会提前跟你打招呼。”

“我当时真该把你拍下来，你很想我留下吧，至少当时。”詹姆斯得意地说。

基里尔打个喷嚏，得到一条超大浴巾，他嘟囔地说“我不喜欢被跟踪，这点你做错了。”

詹姆斯的笑容凝固，叹气地说“对不起，基里尔，我只是觉得一个人出海不安全，别跟我说你是什么海军学院的优秀学生，在大自然面前，人能做的事不多，不过既然你不希望我出现，我只好回去了。”

“回去？”基里尔抬头。

“你的游艇有救生用皮划艇的吧，”詹姆斯指着挂在船身侧面的充气艇“我自己划回去。”

“随你的便。”基里尔赌气。

结果就在詹姆斯划出几十米后，基里尔站在游艇上看他一个人在海面孤零零漂浮的样子，咬了咬牙，回到驾驶舱，调转船头。

“亲爱的，我们又见面了。”詹姆斯抬头问候。

“上来！”基里尔扔下一段绳子。

“告诉我一个你改变的理由。”詹姆斯神气活现起来，好像要努力维持什么立场。

“你把我唯一的救生艇开走了！我不会放过你的！”基里尔气得准备用锚砸他的英俊脸蛋了。

“哇哦，别生气，甜心。”

基里尔从厨房里端出三明治，站在甲板上看到詹姆斯光着身子趴在一条对他来说略小的浴巾里，那场景实在没法让基里尔不产生性冲动，这家伙身上每一处肌肉都练得非常好，比基里尔在健身房里见过的任何一名私教都完美，无论比例还是形状，用最挑剔的眼光全都找不到缺点。

他们少有的几次拥抱经历让基里尔回味深长，向来引以为傲的身高在詹姆斯面前没有任何优势，反而在更高大强壮的詹姆斯面前显得单薄，男人两只厚实有力的大手几乎让基里尔的精神融化。

忽然詹姆斯抬起头问“有我的份吗？亲爱的。”

基里尔举着小块三明治说“只有这个。”

詹姆斯故意做几个俯卧撑才爬起来，用那条浴巾裹在下身“我去冲个澡，然后看看厨房有什么能吃的。”

“你会做饭？”基里尔小口咀嚼。

詹姆斯点头“反倒是你，身为船员怎么不会做？”

“我会做！”基里尔晃动三明治。

詹姆斯凑过来在基里尔脖颈间嗅了嗅“一起去洗澡吗？”

基里尔差点被食物噎到，出声警告“我容忍你在我的船上，不代表你能随心所欲。”

“不，亲爱的，如果我真能随心所欲，现在我们已经在床上享受快乐了。”詹姆斯笑眯眯地说。

基里尔哼了一声，扭头不理他，并开始思考厨房的冰箱里没什么能做的，这次仓促出海基里尔没准备很多，反而因为詹姆斯的加入，伴随食量的增加可能会提前返航，基里尔不自觉地有种淡淡的遗憾。

忽然船身轻微晃动，方向不是刚才基里尔设置好的，基里尔放下碟子，转到另一边，看到詹姆斯正利用速度拖动渔网，全身只穿着一条花色泳裤，在阳光下那身铠甲般的肌肉在基里尔眼前展示所有的魅力，他动作灵巧快速，眼睛盯着海面，模样像个专业的渔民，让基里尔又一次好奇这家伙到底是做什么的。

渔网拖出水面，詹姆斯大呼小叫地对基里尔炫耀“看看这条石斑鱼，你想怎么吃？”

基里尔明白现在是潮汐时段，可在陌生环境下凭风速、日照角度和其他因素就能用网拖出这么多鱼，没有真本事是绝对做不到的，他不禁对詹姆斯刮目相看，事到如今他放弃再探究对方到底是什么人，因为那些全都徒劳无益。

“煎着吃？我看到你有柠檬和香草。”詹姆斯又一次问。

基里尔神情复杂地点头“我去拿点啤酒。”

“你有红酒，我看到了。”詹姆斯咧嘴。

“那不安全，”基里尔抬起下巴，挑衅地回答“你自己说的。”

詹姆斯愣了愣，然后手里那条鱼就趁机溜出他的掌心，蹦跳着掉进海里。

“我的鱼！”詹姆斯懊恼地扒着栏杆喊。

基里尔大笑，为自己成功扳回一局。

晚餐在詹姆斯的忙活下忽然变得丰盛起来，基里尔拿出鱼竿慢悠悠地海钓做配合，除了鱼和虾外，詹姆斯调出口感酸甜的果汁酒，再配合用海味煮的汤，令基里尔的食欲大增，他们举杯相碰，不发一言，咸湿的海风吹得基里尔懒洋洋地躺在躺椅里，眯起眼睛望向星空。

“跟我在一起还不赖？”詹姆斯坐在身边轻声说。

基里尔不回答，詹姆斯毫不在意地继续说“我们现在像不像私奔。”

“我发现你这个人的自我感觉实在太过良好。”基里尔忍不住反击。

詹姆斯笑而不答，用冰凉的杯身碰触基里尔的小腿肚“我以为你会有几处纹身。”

“我不喜欢纹身，会擦不掉，看起来太傻了。”基里尔嘟囔。

“是啊，洗纹身还蛮疼的，不知道和在身上打洞比哪个更疼。”詹姆斯抛媚眼。

“别想套我的话。”基里尔皱眉。

“你太多疑了，”詹姆斯放下酒杯，改用手指抚摸濡湿的小腿“我其实嫉妒你的前男友。”

“你们没有可比性。”

詹姆斯好奇地挤过来说“你还爱他吗，我是说现在，看着我的眼睛说。”

“我为什么要跟你谈论我的前男友，”基里尔转念恨恨地说“他现在是别人的女朋友。”

詹姆斯笑“说真的，那种只图钱的家伙，还是早点忘记比较好。”

基里尔怎么会不明白这个道理，但付出的感情怎么说忘记就忘记的，他抬起眼睛嘲讽“你们倒有共同语言。”

詹姆斯严肃地摇头“我不是你妈妈的男朋友，她只是个寂寞罢了。”

“在我听来，你的解释很无力。”基里尔把右手撑在脑后。

一张放大的英俊面孔以极近的距离贴过来，基里尔轻轻闭上眼，期待中的亲吻却落在眼睑和鼻梁，一只手探进基里尔的背心，小心沿着腹部向上探索，基里尔偏过头，抓住那只手。

面无表情的詹姆斯看起来十分有压迫感，那只手退出后，改而抚摸基里尔的耳垂和脖颈，胡子在颈间和胸口磨蹭。

“痒……”基里尔轻哼。

詹姆斯用两只手拉扯背心下的乳头，基里尔从腰后升起一阵酥麻，随着转圈地爱抚变得强烈，力量时大时小，偶尔拉扯乳钉让基里尔没法招架。

“唔……”基里尔认为这表现太丢脸了，试图推开詹姆斯的束缚，但男人太重了，或者他根本不想躲开。

舔湿两边乳头处的布料，让随后的扯动更加无法忍受，基里尔捧着詹姆斯的脸，仰起头亲吻“别这样，好难受。”

詹姆斯无声地笑，放弃对乳头的折磨，转而隔着泳裤用拇指不断地按摩肉穴和阳具中间的软肉，这下基里尔舒服得偏过头，刚才的主动进攻没法持续，只能迎接男人带有强烈侵略意味的舌吻。

泳裤被拉扯成一条，夹在臀肉中间，基里尔敏感地缩紧屁股，又在詹姆斯手指的抚摸下放松，间接地抚摸让基里尔几乎要叫出声，低头看到詹姆斯故意继续用布料拢住已经没法遮挡形状的勃起，龟头和顶端的尿道口一次次在拇指的按摩下得到充分照顾。

“怎么样？”詹姆斯呼出的带酒精的热气让基里尔头昏脑涨。

基里尔不说话，垂下头，略长的头发挡住他的眼睛，詹姆斯拥抱着让他坐好，再次进攻上面的乳头，这次他用嘴唇和舌尖挑逗凸起，不断用唾液滋润，再用牙齿小心地叼住、扯动、摩擦，基里尔的头无力地向后仰，他现在已经分不清是上面还是下面更想要安慰。

詹姆斯撩起背心，抓住基里尔的手放在隆起的胸肌上“这儿还疼吗”

基里尔用鼻音轻哼“不……不疼……”

詹姆斯低头用更技巧的办法持续用力地吮吸乳头，基里尔的颤抖愈加明显，他快要求饶了，忽然所有的爱抚都停止，他泪眼朦胧地望着对方，看到詹姆斯吞咽口水，性感的嘴唇沾着唾液。

两只手用轻柔的动作按压推动基里尔的胸肌和充分挺起的乳头，男人轻声问“你下面湿了。”

基里尔低头看到三角内裤里鼓成一团，龟头几乎要从布料里露出，光是被吮吸乳头就变成这样，基里尔为詹姆斯对自己的影响力感到恐惧，他吸了吸鼻子说“你想做的话，我……”

詹姆斯轻笑“你真狡猾，明明身体那么激动，还把责任推给我。”

基里尔生气地想把男人推开，就忽然被抓住手腕向头上举，令人陶醉的吻瓦解他想要反抗的意志，整个人在詹姆斯的身体下扭动磨蹭，他想要更直接或者粗鲁的爱，詹姆斯能给他。

“叫我daddy”詹姆斯的舌尖舔过基里尔的耳蜗。

巨大的羞耻笼罩全身，基里尔哆嗦着拒绝，结果男人的手和嘴唇再次折磨敏感的乳头，随着第二次的放开，基里尔全身泛红，阴茎前液打湿泳裤的痕迹更加明显，詹姆斯用手指按摩肉穴，好几次基里尔都希望他能扯开布料，直截了当地插进来，全都被落在胸口的吻阻挡。

“叫我daddy。”詹姆斯的好耐性让欲火中烧的基里尔恨得牙痒。

短小的胡茬扎在胸口让基里尔流出眼泪，他的理智在欲望中彻底焚尽，抱住詹姆斯的头按在胸脯上，抓住对方的手往股间按个不停。

“daddy……快给我……求你了”基里尔痛苦难耐地翻腾。

詹姆斯奖励般抓住基里尔的阴茎，上下摩擦，拇指一次次隔着泳裤抹弄不断流出前液的龟头。

“我不要这样……”基里尔哆嗦着边哭边说，他现在觉得委屈极了。

詹姆斯的手指插进基里尔汗湿的头发里，用点力量强迫他仰头接受新一轮的舌吻，手指灵活地捉弄胸口膨胀炙热的乳头，唯独不去管快要爆炸的下半身。

连番折腾下来，基里尔哭着达到高潮，泳裤里黏腻不堪，詹姆斯确认基里尔真的仅凭几段前戏就泄身，恶作剧地扒开泳裤，执着地挤压、摩擦尚有硬度的阴茎，基里尔承受不住般抚摸挤压胸肌和乳头，任凭詹姆斯像挤奶般压榨阴茎的潜力。

“你真美。”詹姆斯咬着基里尔的耳垂赞叹。

“你是混蛋。”基里尔咬牙切齿，只有他自己清楚身后的空虚有多巨大。

詹姆斯与他拥抱，半强迫地让基里尔站起来，得意地说“现在我们能一起洗澡了吧。”

基里尔这才了解这家伙的报复心有多强，狠狠地咬住詹姆斯的肩头。

“你喜欢的话，我帮你换条大一点的游艇。”詹姆斯站在吧台后面摇晃调酒杯。

洗过澡的基里尔，脸上的红晕还没消退，一件宽大的蝙蝠侠logoT恤让他看起来纤细脆弱，下身穿短裤露出修长笔直的腿，赤足踩在地毯上，整个人散发着性欲刚满足过的慵懒和倦怠，接过詹姆斯递来的综合水果冰汁，嘴唇抿着玻璃杯边，看起来快睡着了。

基里尔推开果汁杯，趴在吧台上，看得出詹姆斯正在做调酒表演，嘟囔说“你怎么会那么多？”

“为了混口饭吃。”詹姆斯咧嘴笑“你的冰箱制冷不太好，这杯酒可能不太好喝。”

基里尔点点头“你说不能喝酒。”

“我没喝。”

言外之意的保护让基里尔垂下眼，他想了想说“你也到处漂泊，四海为生吗？”

以为会继续听到胡说八道的暧昧回答，詹姆斯却坐在基里尔对面，拿起果汁喝了一口，缓慢地说“我是私生子嘛，早早独立是应该的。”

基里尔愣，看到詹姆斯略带遗憾地继续说道“我也喜欢到处找刺激，什么事情都做过，也都做不长，除了健身，给你看。”

詹姆斯故意拱起肱二头肌给基里尔摸，被后者推开“你不会是通缉犯吧。”

举起双手做投降状的詹姆斯笑眯眯地说“你看我像吗？”

基里尔撇嘴“说不准，没准你是故意藏在我家，躲避仇杀。”

詹姆斯眨巴几下眼睛问“你不去当小说家真可惜。”

“哼，所以你的那些说法别想骗人”基里尔指着空了的玻璃杯说“再来一杯。”

“喂，你都没给钱呢。”詹姆斯抓乱基里尔湿漉漉的头发。

没想到基里尔抛个媚眼“刚才的算不算？”

反被将军的詹姆斯自嘲的红了脸，撑着脑袋不知该怎么回答，基里尔的胳膊撑在吧台上，抬起詹姆斯的下巴说“吻我。”

他们近距离看着彼此，通过淡棕色的眼睛基里尔能看清自己正对詹姆斯着迷，就变得不自然了，半开的嘴唇重新抿紧，詹姆斯立刻抓紧时机吻上去，舌头轻柔地滑过基里尔的牙齿，直到双唇微微张开，灵活的舌头立刻进入，舌尖交缠的欢愉令基里尔忘情地吮吸，再反攻到詹姆斯的嘴里，两人不停地来回，感觉体温重新上升。詹姆斯扣住基里尔的脖颈，舌头扫过对方口腔的各个角落，找寻动情的敏感点，基里尔也不甘示弱地搂着詹姆斯的脖子，尽量让脸贴近他，手指沿着脖子向下延伸、爱抚。

忽然船身一阵倾斜，好像撞到什么东西，基里尔睁开眼睛擦嘴唇，詹姆斯的反应更快“碰到大家伙了？”

两个人拿起强光电筒分散在甲板两侧，寻找危险的海洋生物，直到詹姆斯高喊“是海豚！”

“笨蛋，那是鲸鱼！”基里尔跑过来。

“好吧，我不是专业的。”詹姆斯开始脱衣服。

“你要做什么？”基里尔问。

“帮他啊，她怎么会撞过来。”詹姆斯做了几个伸展动作，就要跳水。

“别乱来！”基里尔拿起救生绳在詹姆斯腰上扎好绳结“我可不想你上不来。”

詹姆斯快速地给基里尔脸上留下一吻“我就知道你爱我。”

结果就被基里尔一脚踹下船，喝了好几口海水才浮出水面，看到基里尔比个中指。

过了几分钟，基里尔不耐烦地问“到底怎么样？”

“把救生艇抛下来吧，我们得找专业医生来救她，她还是个孩子呢。”詹姆斯大声说。

“它自己不会愿意上去的。”基里尔喊道。

詹姆斯不说话，挥动胳膊示意基里尔尽管扔就是，基里尔没办法只能照做，接着奇迹发生，那条小鲸鱼在詹姆斯的轻抚下缓慢地配合着挪进救生艇，詹姆斯用锁钩将船身与救生艇连接好，给基里尔比个拇指。

“开船！”

基里尔跑回驾驶舱，来不及为中断的前戏遗憾，却在心里为詹姆斯的善良加上几分。

几小时后，在太阳慢慢升起时，船开回圣彼得堡，期间基里尔用海事电话通知相关人员给救治鲸鱼做准备，在游艇渐渐减速驶入港口时，他看到詹姆斯还守在鲸鱼身边，整个人看起来糟透了，神色憔悴，嘴唇铁青，牙齿上下打颤，途中基里尔给他扔下过保暖的衣服，还是不太够，而詹姆斯又执意不上来。

看着鲸鱼被转移到救治所，基里尔将一小瓶伏特加塞到詹姆斯的手里。

“快喝！”

詹姆斯委屈地喝了几口，吐着舌头说“下次别买这种，又贵又难喝。”

“少废话！谁让你非要待在下面！”基里尔着急。

“拜托，你怎么能忍心让一个受伤的姑娘在黑漆漆的海面上独自踏上未知的旅程。”

面对詹姆斯的胡说八道，基里尔快要打人了，这家伙嘴里半句话都不能信。


	6. Chapter 6

回到家后，基里尔就发烧了，多奇怪，明明詹姆斯才是那个饥寒交迫的人，看着躺在床上浑身颤抖、脸颊红润的基里尔，詹姆斯怜爱地用手抚摸他的额头。

“小可怜，告诉我你不是过度减肥的拥趸。”

随着食指暧昧地在唇边擦过，基里尔趁他不注意，张口咬住，瞪着蓝眼睛发出并不怎么有气势的怒气。

詹姆斯吃痛地龇牙咧嘴，却没抽出手，继续用拇指爱抚基里尔的下巴“我给你找冰块吧？窗户再打开一扇吗？”

基里尔迟钝地摇头，声音嘶哑“我妈妈呢？”

“她去参加慈善会了，”詹姆斯看到基里尔脸上的失落，补充道“刚才的医生是她请的哦，活动是早就定下的，没法推。”

基里尔想说你不用安慰我，抬起眼睛松开口，像小猫般舔了几下詹姆斯的手指“你怎么不去？”

詹姆斯坐在旁边，抽出腋下的温度计“我说我要照顾你。”

基里尔明知这是一句哄他的话，还是受用的用脸蹭他的手“有点冷。”

“我给你弄了一杯猕猴桃果汁，加一点新鲜的薄荷，对退烧有好处。”詹姆斯微笑着说。

基里尔皱眉“喝不下，我的嘴巴现在都是苦的。”

詹姆斯像变戏法般拿出玻璃杯“尝尝，不难喝。”

“不，”基里尔挣扎着从床上坐起来，伸手搂住詹姆斯的肩膀“让我靠一会儿。”

詹姆斯无奈地揉乱他的头发，把果汁放到一边，顺从地圈住基里尔的肩膀“像个小孩子。”

“小鲸鱼怎么样了？”基里尔小声地问。

“恢复得不错，小家伙傻乎乎的撞到船，幸亏当时咱们没开发动机，”詹姆斯上了床把基里尔搂在怀里，自己则背靠着床“啊，另外医生说他是男孩子。”

基里尔笑“是不是早知道是男孩子你就不出手了？”

詹姆斯低头用胡子蹭他的脸，让基里尔本来就发热的脸变得更红了“那要看哪种了，比如你这种，我就……”

大手探进睡衣，小心地抚摸肋骨，基里尔畏痒得闪躲“别这样，不舒服。”

“现在这种呢？”手指暧昧地向上滑动到乳头，小心地捏弄“感觉如何？”

“我是病人啊！”基里尔勉强用力推开乱摸的手。

詹姆斯立刻老实地收手“困了吗？”

基里尔没回答，挣脱他的怀抱，躺在床的另一边，失落地说“你去吧，不要管我，我……睡一觉就好。”

詹姆斯沉默着站起来，让基里尔在一瞬间以为他生气了，看到男人无奈地笑着说“你习惯于把自己缩在一个地方吗？”

基里尔干笑“你想说什么就说吧。”

“安娜有次跟我说，你受了伤，在医院里躺了三天，她才从国外飞回来，当时很难过吧。”

基里尔咬了咬嘴唇，忽然生气“你是偷窥狂么，专门爱探究这些事。”

“说到底，这次生病和我有关，我不想你还一个人孤零零的。”詹姆斯回答。

“请你出去。”基里尔低声说。

詹姆斯犹豫几秒，把那杯果汁推到基里尔能够到的床头柜上，微微欠身就大步离开。

门关上的瞬间，基里尔打个寒颤，他缩成一团，用鹅绒被裹紧身体，他不愿意露出柔软的那面，至少现在还不行，詹姆斯像能看穿他的心，那是他不想示人的一面，跟谁都没有。但现在失去一个“聒噪”的詹姆斯，又让基里尔觉得卧室安静得吓人，于是他怒气冲冲地下床，打开音响，听他最爱的摇滚乐。

震耳欲聋的声音把他笼罩在声波中，基里尔在吵闹中摇晃身体，好像置身在最嗨的舞池，忽然有人抓住他的手腕，基里尔已经浑身湿透了，朦胧的视线里，还是詹姆斯迷人的微笑，耐性十足地看着自己。

基里尔要发疯了，他现在最不想看到的人就是这个家伙，大声地说“我不要见到你。”

“我们来斗舞吧。”詹姆斯故意把衬衫从裤子里拽出来，在腰上打结，露出紧绷结实肌肉分明的小腹。

基里尔眼巴巴地看着这家伙随着节奏扭动、摇摆，作出各种暧昧的姿势，连同眼神都诱惑无比，把他看得瞠目结舌，直到他生气地一掌关掉开关。

“你他X就是职业吃软饭的！”基里尔爆粗口。

詹姆斯毫不在意继续在无声的环境下夸张地做顶胯的动作，基里尔真想报警了，忽然铃声救了他。

他摇摇晃晃地冲过去接听，那声音让他瞬间更生气了。

“嗨，好久不见，有时间聊聊吗？”

基里尔差点把手机砸到墙上，扭头对詹姆斯说“我发现了这世界上有比你还脸皮厚的人。”

詹姆斯歪着头不明所以，那模样在基里尔眼里有点可爱，鬼使神差下，他开启视频电话，亲昵地勾住詹姆斯的脖颈对电话里说。

“亲爱的，这是我的男朋友，如果你想说的是这件事，我现在没空。”

詹姆斯瞬间入戏，边舔着基里尔脖颈边冲电话里抛媚眼“我是个善妒的男人，再来骚扰他，小心我连你的屁股一起打。”

被一只大手狠狠揉着屁股，基里尔叫出声，他挂断电话，靠一腔怒火把詹姆斯推倒在床，坐在他的肚子上居高临下“说你还会什么。”

詹姆斯投降般举起手“我是你的俘虏，任凭处置。”

“事到如今，我不指望你能迷途知返，只是你如果一定要喜欢男人的话，我帮你安排了一个。”

前一天晚饭时，刚痊愈的基里尔选择在自己屋里吃东西，安娜以探病为名进来摸了摸他的头，临走前留下这句话，让基里尔根本吃不下剩下的饭。不过很快他就认为这是个摆脱詹姆斯的办法，事到如今基里尔已经不指望能从主观意识上排除名为“詹姆斯”的病毒，只好寄托于能见到一个更合适的相亲对象。

必须说，安娜作为母亲，对基里尔的喜好颇有了解，相亲男卡索的年龄、身高都与他相仿，嘴边两撇小胡子增添不少异域风情。

“我住在西班牙，一年四季的阳光会让人的心情非常好，请尝尝葡萄酒。”卡索微笑。

基里尔轻轻点头，阳光对他的吸引力并不大，他渴望的是自由，对方有意无意地展示自己物质生活条件的优渥，拉低基里尔的好感，并且他也不喜欢那种自说自话的人。

就在他指望这次明显失败的相亲会结束时，卡索自觉基里尔没看上他，遗憾地说“我给你留下的印象不是那么棒，对吗？”

基里尔暧昧地笑“是我有些心不在焉了。”

“能说说原因吗，希望我能因此得到一些在未来某些场合获得好印象的经验。”卡索的话很委婉。

基里尔隐去关键信息，讲述了最近发生在他和詹姆斯之间的事，最后他说到“那家伙确实很有魅力啊，只不过……”

“你不信任他是吗？”卡索眨眼。

基里尔掩饰般喝酒，过了几秒才回答“就像刚才说的，我不是那种在结束一段恋情后，以快速开启另一段恋情来抚平心情的那种人，所以……”

卡索笑“你说的有道理，但不交往怎么能知道合拍呢，请注意我说的是在互有好感的前提下，而不是为了要应付谁，包括自己。”

“谢谢，可我还是觉得……”

“既然你受了伤，在治疗期间吃一点药是很正常的。”卡索想要握住基里尔的手。

基里尔抽回手“那伤好以后呢？”

卡索没回答，越过基里尔的肩膀，目光被另一个人吸引，直到那个高大的男人站在他们两人之间。

“你好，这是两杯免费赠送的鸡尾酒。”

不用回头也知道来人是谁，基里尔用右手捂着脸，一点也不想搭理对方，而卡索的反应就比较有趣了，在詹姆斯放下托盘后，整个人就好像跟着被吸引走，连刚才说好的去酒吧都借口推掉了。

站在餐馆门口吹冷风，基里尔思来想去，决定要去戳破詹姆斯的“真面目”，回到室内，照指示找到位于地下一层的酒吧，果然看到卡索坐在吧台边，含情脉脉地望着一本正经调酒的詹姆斯。

必须说，詹姆斯的这套酒保制服实在太辣了，黑色抹袖的马甲，从前后两块布料的编织拼合处看得出这家伙的马甲制服下空空荡荡，曲线明显的腰臀连接处令人浮想联翩，更别说裸露在外和与布料贴合的饱满肌肉，保证无论男女全能爱得要死。

现在卡索和詹姆斯已经聊起来了，看着后者性感迷人的微笑，基里尔心里生出指向性明确的嫉妒心，跟女人调情就罢了，对象变成男人，就别指望基里尔能忽略不计，他决定躲在暗处给詹姆斯一个机会，或者说是给自己要不要与詹姆斯在一起的机会。

卡索在手帕上写了些什么，将其放到詹姆斯的手里，后者根本没有一丁点拒绝的意思，反而笑得更加灿烂，基里尔看不下去了，眼前一个、两个家伙全都不值得，他告诉自己，最好的方式是离开此地，回海上继续做那个自由自在的小海员，但身体好像根本不听使唤，大步走到这两人旁边。

“基里尔？”卡索胀红了脸，但也没有继续说什么。

詹姆斯倒一脸意料之中的样子，现在他不笑了，近距离观察，基里尔意识到在笑和不笑之间最本质的区别，于是他的心跳陡然加速，伸手揽住詹姆斯的脖颈，当着卡索的面亲在那张有着络腮胡子的脸上。

“我要谢谢你，帮我下了决心，”基里尔笑得无比灿烂，仿佛重新变回那个，曾被詹姆斯评价为世界上最英俊可爱的甜心“我应该试试我的药，专属药。”

詹姆斯一下子没听懂“什么药？”

基里尔狠狠掐了他一把，他就立刻闭嘴了，于是面前最尴尬的那个人重新变成卡索。

时间在三人中间好像凝固了几秒，卡索出声了。

“介意玩3P吗？”

基里尔和詹姆斯异口同声地回答“介意！”

看着卡索悻悻而去的背影，基里尔的心情好得不得了，好像打了一场胜仗，是詹姆斯小心翼翼的声音把他拉回现实。

“我又帮你解围了？”詹姆斯露出困惑的表情。

基里尔意识到不对劲，答得含糊“说不准。”

詹姆斯摸了摸鼻子，推给基里尔一杯生啤后，开始给别的客人调制鸡尾酒“有件事要说清楚，刚才的是第一个，以后类似的事，安娜还会安排不少，说起来，你们真的很母子，虽然你看起来不会那么坚持，但本质上在意的事就会非常坚持。”

基里尔提取出关键词问“等等，你怎么会知道？”

“既然没法阻拦，我只好采取一点别的办法。”

“所以刚才你是故意来搞破坏的？”基里尔咬牙。

詹姆斯耸肩“不完全，我是好奇那家伙长什么样啦，结果发现你们一点都不合适，哪有跟你聊天的时候，眼睛追着我呢？哪怕我是如此有魅力的一个猛男。”

“那你为什么要接他的联系方式，嗯？”基里尔脱口而出。

“你是说这个？”詹姆斯从柜台下拿出那条手帕“我总不能乱丢，万一他被什么变态打骚扰电话呢，不过，亲爱的，你怎么什么都清楚？”

看着那张帅气十足又非常可恶的、得意的脸，基里尔拿起那本属于别人的酒，一股脑地往嘴里倒，尽管舌头和液体接触的瞬间他就后悔了（酒劲实在太大），可他还是倔强的全都喝下去。

“我还没加冰！”詹姆斯小声惊呼。

然后呢，基里尔就变得晕晕乎乎，眼前的詹姆斯变成好几个，他口舌不清地说“我也有钱啊！你这混蛋！”

几小时后，他终于清醒了，感觉身边有人，扭头看到詹姆斯，男人的嘴唇不仅肿，还有破皮，基里尔安慰自己一定是被人揍的，直到……

“亲爱的，你该对我负责。”


	7. Chapter 7

随着交往的深入，基里尔习惯男人这种调情的语气，重新闭上眼睛，哼了两声“一定是你脱了我的衣服。”

“可你害我早退，这个月的全勤奖泡汤了。”詹姆斯趴在他身边抱怨。

基里尔翻过身，两条腿夹住被他卷走的被子，留给对方一个只穿着内裤的半个裸体。

“喂，你要冻坏我吗？”詹姆斯伸手搂着他的腰，尽量把自己缩进被子里。

基里尔不耐烦“你不要吵，我还要睡。”

“我当然不反对你睡，”詹姆斯拉过被子搭在身上，扳过基里尔的胳膊，让他搂住自己的腰“来，抱着我，我愿意给你当抱枕。”

基里尔不回答，“哼”了一声，脑袋向下探，乱糟糟的头发让詹姆斯觉得痒，这还没完，他在詹姆斯的胸口蹭来蹭去，像只起夜的猫。

“你还是有胸毛的嘛。”基里尔钻出来，半睁眼睛说。

詹姆斯笑“不然你以为我的光滑是天生的吗？”

“自恋的家伙，”基里尔微微皱眉“喂，你别乱摸。”

詹姆斯的手指小心地触碰基里尔的乳钉，小东西立刻就有了反应，这么敏感的身体詹姆斯真的很想对它的主人做点什么。

“我知道你还没清醒，但是我要声明，是我把你从酒吧带回来的。”詹姆斯抚摸他的脊背。

基里尔像只慵懒的猫，继续躺得舒服，小腿摩擦男人的小腿，示意他继续说下去，必须说与詹姆斯肌肤相亲的感觉让他感动坏了，上次被人那么抱着还要追溯到前前男友（是的，他现在承认脑袋进了伏特加才会看上前男友）

“你还对我使用了强硬的手段，”詹姆斯的那种讲故事的语气，大大降低了事情的真实性“说我必须跟你接吻，不然你就从阳台上跳下去。”

“那不可能，我晕高。”基里尔纠正。

“嘿，亲爱的，听我讲完嘛，总之我们接吻了，必须说，你的技术需要提高，啊……”詹姆斯的腰被狠狠掐了一把。

“我的技术没问题！”基里尔必须捍卫自己的能力。

“总之你的劲儿很大，就像一头发情的烈马，把我扑倒在地，还撕破了我的工作服。”詹姆斯语气委屈。

基里尔拍拍他的后背“我给你买新的，然后呢？”

“然后我给你洗澡，刷牙，这个你不同意，差点把牙膏吃进肚子，再后来我们就睡着了，对了，想不到你也蛮重的嘛。”詹姆斯低头找他的嘴唇，那触感实在美妙。

结果他就被咬了，再一次，同时基里尔还狠狠掐他的腰，瞪着蓝眼睛，就像一只准备冲人呵气的猫。

詹姆斯用了一个动作就瓦解了对方的抵抗力，右手食指和拇指捏了一下乳头。

基里尔捂着胸口向后躲，被詹姆斯以体重优势压在下面，在前者看来之后的以接吻为开始的前戏拉开一场完美性爱的序幕，但詹姆斯抓着他的手压在头顶，竟然生生叫停。

“我们换个玩法，跟我打赌好不好？”詹姆斯用胡子蹭他的脸。

“我不跟你这个职业骗子打赌。”基里尔可忘不了这家伙的手段。

被拒绝的詹姆斯立刻换了副口气“说真的，你不想试试新玩法吗？”

基里尔想拒绝，可詹姆斯实在太帅了，英俊帅气的脸在面前因为自己的语气表情而生动变化，实在让人有种满足感，他不禁想没准这家伙就是靠这幅嘴脸才能到处吃得开。

就是这犹豫的几秒让詹姆斯相信基里尔动摇了，用自己强壮的胸肌和基里尔的亲密摩擦，让后者有些难捱。

“你的这里真的很敏感，”詹姆斯抬起身，拧住两边的乳头，同时用热情的吻分散基里尔的注意力“一直都是这样吗？”

基里尔抿紧嘴唇不回答，詹姆斯的动作时快时慢，粗糙的按压和温柔的爱抚交替，让他不由自主地挺胸，尤其当乳头在掌心来回揉弄，基里尔发出鼻哼，接着是濡湿的触感和火热的吮吸。

像展示般，洁白的两排牙齿叼住红通通的小肉粒来回碾磨，基里尔的头脑逐渐眩晕，分不清是太舒服了还是根本没睡醒，他自己用拇指抵在左边，转圈揉动，大腿也跟着抬起，开始摩擦詹姆斯的腰。

“试试能不能靠这里射出来。”詹姆斯故意冲湿润的乳头吹气，看着小东西越来越挺胀，甚至手指挤压胸肌会跟着颤动。

两人中间全都硬了，基里尔睁开充满情欲的眼睛，看到詹姆斯用双手玩弄凸起，还故意用舌头描绘胸肌的形状，从下缘到两片肌肉中间被挤出的沟壑，他的身体情不自禁地扭动，渴望与詹姆斯更深入的身体交流。

直到基里尔开始生气，痛爽难耐地准备揍人了，詹姆斯才放弃般抓住两人的勃起，猛烈地摩擦，基里尔已经屈起腿，摆好准备结合的姿势，伸手去拉床头柜的抽屉，他记得里面有安全套和润滑液，在指尖终于触碰到那两样东西时，基里尔已经小声呻吟着达到高潮。

詹姆斯的身体也激动得发红，基里尔哆嗦着用腿磨蹭他的背，他不懂为什么这家伙还不打算上本垒，只能在被动中难耐地看着对方撸动自己逐渐变软的东西，慢慢挤压前端，试图弄出更多的液体。

“想要我吗？”詹姆斯用大家伙戳他的肚脐。

基里尔想推开他，又想抱住他，只好避而不答，詹姆斯咧嘴笑“叫我daddy，son”

“你是不是有什么毛病。”基里尔觉得他才是那个掌握主动权的人。

“叫吧，我想听。”詹姆斯又来吻他，这次是鼻尖，汗珠被舔得干净。

“别太过分……啊……”基里尔的抗议十分虚弱，他看到詹姆斯俯身舔处于不应期的下身。

整个人软绵绵的像飘在天上的基里尔昏睡过去，直到再次睁眼时，詹姆斯已经不在身边，周身收拾的干净，可基里尔现在很希望那个男人在身边，甚至一瞬间觉得如果照着对方的希望随便说点什么都会比现在好。

电话铃声响起，詹姆斯的声音让他又精神起来。

“抱歉，亲爱的，我这边发生了一些事，如果可能的话，我一点不想离开你。”

面对詹姆斯的甜言蜜语，一方面基里尔认为这些是话术，他一定对谁都那么说，另一方面又感到幸福，下意识地点头，听詹姆斯继续说“其实是那条小鲸鱼，今天是他回归大自然的日子，我想送送他。”

基里尔想说我也去，被詹姆斯阻拦“我有事拜托医生，就是上次给你打洞的那个，我想你可以跟他聊聊。”

“聊什么？”基里尔可没忘那家伙对詹姆斯垂涎三尺的脸。

“比如在下面打洞。”詹姆斯故意说得很轻，基里尔的脸立刻就红了。

就在基里尔准备严词拒绝时，詹姆斯又说“我会非常喜欢。”

挂断电话的基里尔才想起来，冲着话筒骂道“鬼才在乎你喜欢什么。”


	8. Chapter 8

下楼开车去海边接詹姆斯吃午饭，基里尔清楚他现在对那家伙的着迷指数与日俱增，但决定暂时顺从事情的发展，如果照詹姆斯说的，他和妈妈没有关系，并且最重要的想和自己谈一场恋爱，基里尔欢迎他成为自己的新男友，如果詹姆斯到处留情对谁都没真心的话，基里尔准备睡了他之后拍拍屁股走人，也不枉这段时间詹姆斯陪自己一场花费的精力。

打定主意后，他就欢快地开上银色跑车去接人了，他们在海边吃了一顿日本料理，打算下午去郊外的靶场练枪，半路在等红灯时，一辆黑色的吉普车停在旁边。

“基里尔，放我下车。”詹姆斯的声音低沉嘶哑，让基里尔感到不解。

转头发现詹姆斯盯着那辆吉普车，左手紧张地握成拳，而那辆车驾驶席的玻璃窗缓缓下降，一个大胡子男冲詹姆斯发出不怀好意的笑。

“怎么了？”基里尔不解。

“打开车锁，我下去，我跟那家伙有点过节。”詹姆斯扭过头对基里尔说。

“什么过节？”基里尔眨巴眼睛。

詹姆斯像是不好意思，轻声说“让那家伙亏了点钱。”

基里尔抬头看那个大胡子男冲着詹姆斯咬牙切齿，二话不说，在红灯刚转成绿的瞬间，一脚油门踩到底，风驰电掣地冲了出去，后视镜里那辆吉普车也紧随而至。

惯性让詹姆斯向后贴在座椅上大声喊“你疯了！干什么给自己找这麻烦！”

基里尔也不知道为什么要那么做，可能因为他熟悉这里的路况，有自信摆脱那辆车，可他心里清楚，那个胡子男绝对杀过人，如果就这么放詹姆斯下车，很可能会变成最糟糕的结果，他不希望詹姆斯横尸街头。

“我帮你还钱。”基里尔观察情况，速度不减。

“听我说，你绝对不能说你有钱，一会儿一切都听我的安排，千万不要自以为是。”詹姆斯大声说。

“我才没自以为是！我在救你！”基里尔生气。

“我有办法脱身，你这样做是在让自己变得危险，咱们这么跑反而逃不脱。”

就在基里尔从后视镜里发现追车消失了，以为已经甩掉对方时，吉普车轰鸣着从侧面出现，猛地冲向基里尔的车，迫不得已扭转方向盘，撞到电线杆上，安全气囊瞬间弹出，基里尔晕了过去。

转醒后基里尔发现他竟然没被人捆起来，这跟他想的不一样，詹姆斯坐在他旁边，面前一张赌桌放着颜色不同的筹码，胡子男坐在他们对面，笑呵呵地看着他们。

“你受伤了。”基里尔看到詹姆斯额头贴着一块白色纱布。

“没事，”詹姆斯转头对胡子男说“继续说咱们的，上次我知道是我不太厚道，但是如果没有我，你恐怕连五成都分不到。”

“那我不管，今天你必须把那些钱吐出来，不然我让你的小情人看着你死。”

“什么？你欠了多少钱？”基里尔失声。

胡子男笑得渗人，晃动手指，比划一个数字，基里尔立刻望向詹姆斯，后者在他刚要出声的时候，捏住下巴“大人说话，小孩子别插嘴。”

基里尔想起刚才在车里的提醒，连忙闭上嘴。

詹姆斯转头对胡子男说“他是我包养的小宠物，这件事与他无关。”

“不，我看得很清楚，刚才是他开车，所以也跑不掉。”胡子男咧嘴笑。

詹姆斯深深地呼吸“上次我帮你赢了钱，如果不是我，你是拿不到那些钱的，这次还用相同的办法，赌我跟他，平安无事的出去，我认为这很公平，输了任凭处置。”

基里尔觉得这简直天方夜谭，费劲心力把人抓来就为了能赌博，除非胡子男脑袋进水，出乎意料地他听到“同意”

“但我有个条件，你别想抽老千。”

詹姆斯挑眉，笑得性感又迷人“嘿，你不会以为我除了用那个法子就不能赢吧。”

“我就是这么认为。”胡子男边摸胡子边点头。

詹姆斯开始脱衣服，直到全身只剩下一条内裤，伸出手展示“可以开始了吗？”

胡子男面露精光“等候多时”

游戏规则简单到基里尔都会玩，纯粹的比大小，但他觉得没那么简单，嘴上说着詹姆斯不能作弊，没准对方早就布下局等着詹姆斯进圈套，等待的过程中，他已经在心里盘算名下有多少钱能用，除去固定资产，现金、基金等等，加上车，能让詹姆斯免于陷入危机，何况如果不是他先开车逃跑，没准詹姆斯早就脱身了。

“你的运气不错。”胡子男笑得阴恻恻。

基里尔看到詹姆斯头顶冒汗，显然刚才那番比试让他耗费很大精力。

“但是只能有一个人能离开。”

基里尔差点叫出声，这家伙是个小人，詹姆斯伸手拍拍他的手背“让他走。”

基里尔瞪大眼睛，他几乎想说我能用我的钱买自己的自由，詹姆斯偏过头冲他笑得温柔，嘴上却对胡子男说“如果传出去我丢下玩伴自己跑了，以后谁还愿意跟我玩。”

胡子男点头“所以你看我很了解你，刚才都没碰他的。”

詹姆斯脸色阴沉下来“现在就放他走，我要看着他离开，我希望车还在。”

“詹敏……”基里尔小声说，他想不到事情会变成这样，刚才他就坏了詹姆斯的事，现在就不敢乱做决定，只能跟着那些人离开，看着詹姆斯离自己越来越远。

“等等，亲爱的。”詹姆斯出声。

胡子男哈哈大笑“把小美人留给我吧，我也很受欢迎的。”

詹姆斯瞪他一眼，拥抱着基里尔吻他的嘴唇“给我一点幸运，我们很快能再见。”

“我警告你，敢报警就一定把你找出来扔海里喂鱼。”胡子男威胁。

基里尔舍不得跟詹姆斯分开，被看出心思的男人使劲掐了屁股“听他的。”

可基里尔分明从詹姆斯眼里看出了别的，他什么也没说，点点头上了车，直到开出很远才能平复心情。

怎么可能不报警，明明那是詹姆斯希望的，拨打电话时，基里尔想万一詹姆斯背着什么案底就干脆连他一起抓进监狱好了，他会在外面找律师和等着那家伙的。


	9. Chapter 9

去警察局报警的基里尔发现他说的那件事根本不被受理，就好像类似的事情在圣彼得堡每天都会上演，基里尔生气地差点叫出来，还被人白眼嘲笑一定是被仙人跳骗了钱，快回家找妈妈去哭。提起妈妈，基里尔想起来事到如今他确实要问她关于詹姆斯的来历。

“他是我从海里捡到的。”安娜边喝茶边回答。

“啊？”基里尔咬了咬嘴唇，难道这家伙是被人追杀然后跳海逃生，才被妈妈救下的吗。

“其他的情况我也不了解，”安娜忽然问“你怎么想起问他的事，难道你喜欢上他了？”

基里尔连忙摇头“他不是我喜欢的那型。”

安娜认真看着基里尔“詹姆斯不是你能应付的，本来他准备离开了，忽然又说在这里有些没了解的事情，我问过他有没有把你拐上床。”

基里尔小声说“怎么可能。”

“他说没有，本来我不信，你看男人的眼光不行，但还好不会说谎，所以别和他掺和在一起，反正他也快走了。”

基里尔大窘，找个借口就回到自己的房间，想到就在不久前，他还深陷危险，被詹姆斯救了，就感到不可思议，那个家伙和自己不是一个世界，他当然很清楚，只是和詹姆斯在一起无论生气还是暴躁，都很放松和快乐，基里尔没法把男人身上的闪光点都归结成“吃软饭”必备技能，他相信詹姆斯喜欢他，虽说有多喜欢他没法搞清楚。

距离脱困过去几个小时，基里尔没了最初的焦急，反而在冷静思考自从认识詹姆斯来对方表现出的各个方面，那家伙大约真的能脱困，他不觉得胡子男真心让整死詹姆斯，不然直接灌进水泥，沉到海湾里岂不更解气。

但事发后三天，詹姆斯还没有出现，基里尔就真的慌张了，他花钱找了保镖，凭记忆去找那个地方，好不容易找到却什么都没发现，只有一只被踩在土里的筹码，幸好他没找到血迹，但谁能说清詹姆斯不是被抓去另一个地方再干掉，基里尔为自己对那家伙的过度相信感到难过，詹姆斯没准真的送命了。

这时先前的整形医生给基里尔打电话，问他上次的小手术有没有什么后遗症，基里尔觉得对方不可能就为了这种小事打电话，尽管先前因为追求詹姆斯的事，让基里尔把他当做隐形情敌，但在了解医生打听詹姆斯的下落后，决定跟他见个面。

“那家伙果然是玩玩的吧。”医生握着玻璃杯感慨。

“他的纹身是什么意思？”基里尔忽然好奇。

“啊？”医生愣了一秒，咧嘴笑“你果然问了这个，其实我们真的什么都没做哦。”

基里尔忍着说出“我才不关心你们是不是有一腿”追问更多詹姆斯的事，医生想了想说“他来找我的时候说想洗掉，我说有点难，你知道纹身这种有的是临时的，或者很浅，有的就很深，詹敏就是第二种情况，他说他怕疼，我就只好给他改了改，变成现在这个‘立陶宛制造’。”

“什么？他是立陶宛人？”基里尔第一次听说。

“你不知道？”医生玩味地打量基里尔“我以为你们已经在一起了呢。”

基里尔又不说话了，过了好久医生问“要不要我们睡一次？”

看着基里尔露出嫌弃的表情，医生捏他的脸“有什么大不了的，我做攻做受都可以啊。”

“你不是我喜欢的型，”基里尔推开他的手“我想问，能不能再帮我穿孔？”

“可以啊，送上门的生意，你要打哪里。”医生喝酒。

“龟头。”基里尔坦言。

于是医生一口酒喷到地板上，啧啧称奇“没想到你们玩的这么猛，诶，告诉我，你们真的不玩3P吗，詹敏的屁股多棒啊，你的也不赖，啊，好想睡你们两个。”

“喂，再这样胡说八道，我就不找你弄了。”基里尔生气。

“明天到我这儿坚持，提前声明，有一些人不适合做这个，为了我的名声，如果检查不合格就做不了。”

基里尔点头，他必须给自己找点事情做，最好是疼痛，不然在不想回到大海的现在，他会每天都想那个男人的。

结果手术后一个星期基里尔才缓过来，期间他无数次后悔，为什么为了那家伙一句话就要让自己忍受这个，连想找人上床随便睡一睡都不行，偏偏这个时候安娜旧病复发，住进医院，不仅要关心妈妈的病情，家里还有一大滩事要处理，基里尔焦头烂额。

这天安娜的病情好转，气色强了不少，基里尔推门进去时正好看到她正坐在病床上读书，身边花瓶里的玫瑰花耷拉着脑袋，基里尔清楚她喜欢新鲜的玫瑰就说去买来换上，被出声阻止“詹敏帮我去买了。”

基里尔猛地抬头“谁？”

“詹姆斯。”安娜好奇“他跟我讲你知道的。”

“呃……我最近太累了，不记得这种小事。”基里尔回答。

也许现在基里尔太疲劳，把安娜糊弄过去，他在房间里如坐针毡地等待，半天也不见人，而想到当着母亲的面，和詹姆斯久别重逢，没准真的会泄露他们隐秘的关系，基里尔借故说去问医生匆忙离开。

“经过最新一次检查，我想没有做手术的必要。”

基里尔惊讶“您的意思是？”

“请尽量让她这段时间过的舒心吧，我想您能理解我的意思，安娜是我的朋友，她曾经说过不想在最后感受到痛苦，而且那样的治疗也会有损她的容貌，不过这只是我自己的看法，你是他儿子，你们自己决定。”

失魂落魄的基里尔从办公室出来，他清楚应该尽快将这件事和妈妈商量，但基里尔现在发现他不能失去安娜，所以至少今天不行，尤其在看到安娜的笑脸时，他没法说出那样的话，以至于他都没意识到詹姆斯此时也在房间里。

“嗨，基里尔，好久不见。”

眼前的詹姆斯穿着皮夹克，没有缺胳膊少腿，依然是那张帅到打动人心的脸和潇洒浪荡的气质，基里尔扶着椅子坐下，他有点头晕，可能最近吃的太少了，神经过度紧张，还有刚才的打击。

詹姆斯毫不在意基里尔没搭理他，继续和安娜聊天，基里尔的注意力全在妈妈身上，看着她现在那么健康和平静，完全没法想象其生命进入倒计时，基里尔垂下头捂住脸。

“基里尔，送我一程如何？”詹姆斯的手拍了拍基里尔的肩膀。

“去吧，我现在想睡一会儿，晚上也不用来。”安娜重新拿起书。

才走到楼梯，基里尔就抓住扶手弯下身体，一把搂住他的腰，轻声说“坚强点，亲爱的。”

“别碰我。”基里尔反抗的力气被男人强硬的化解。

“你妈妈病的很严重的消息对你打击一定很大吧，嘘，我全知道。”詹姆斯抓着他来到停车场，给人塞进后排“很快就到家，我来开车。”

基里尔半仰着躺在后座，他的脑袋里现在乱极了，昏昏沉沉地回到家，他试图推开正在给他脱衣服的詹姆斯“我说了，别碰我！”

詹姆斯停下手，居高临下地看着躺在床上的基里尔痛苦地蜷缩成一团，神情复杂又心疼“好吧，既然你现在不想见到我。”

不是这样的，基里尔说不出口。

外面的天色在刚才就越来越阴沉，浓重的乌云让房间变得昏暗，忽然一声惊雷让基里尔吓得叫出声，詹姆斯连忙把他搂在怀里，用力亲他的脸和嘴唇“别怕，亲爱的，只是打雷。”

基里尔瑟缩着想躲开，但被拥抱的感觉实在是这段时间渴望已久的，他小声说“詹敏，我真的害怕，我以为我不在乎……”

詹姆斯哄道“是啊，谁能无动于衷呢。”

“把我弄疼吧，我……”基里尔摇头“不对，你是个混蛋，放开我……”

詹姆斯哭笑不得“为什么就不能直截了当地说‘我想跟你上床呢’，真是别扭的家伙。”

基里尔被重新按在床上，看着詹姆斯站在床边开始脱衣服。

“既然你不说，就换我来，我要跟你做爱，即使你不答应，用强的，我也会做下去。”


	10. Chapter 10

脱得一丝不挂的詹姆斯站在床下，盔甲般的肌肉在暧昧的光线下依旧充满性吸引力，同时面对基里尔探究的视线，咧嘴轻笑，用右手撸动阴茎，那样子实在让基里尔很想揍他。

“先把你的小玩具拿出来。”

得到命令的基里尔看着詹姆斯的大家伙，决定为了让自己一会儿好受些，某些环节的前戏是必要的。

“在浴室里。”基里尔小声回答。

看着浣肠剂，跳蛋、按摩棒，詹姆斯摸着下巴问“需要我帮忙吗？”

“冰箱里有蛋糕。”基里尔坐在马桶上气息不稳地说，这家伙进来都不敲门嘛，他才不会在那种注视下做清理工作。

詹姆斯暧昧地吹口哨“还有别的要求吗，我都满足你。”

“那要看你能不能真的满足。”基里尔蹭地撩起上衣，展示打了乳钉的乳头。

“马上回来！”詹姆斯裹在腰上的浴巾差点掉下来。

基里尔的心情好多了，一包不够就用了第二包浣肠剂，他们可以来一次亲密接触，这么一想基里尔觉得自己疯了。

洗澡后基里尔的体力已经下降不少，他本想再做个简单的除毛，但詹姆斯已经又冲进来了，一把将基里尔扛到肩膀上，回到卧室的床。

“你发什么疯！”基里尔用指甲挠他。

“我以为你晕了。”詹姆斯捏着他的下巴仔细观察，冷不丁说出一句“你是我见过最美的。”

基里尔的心跳漏了一拍，谁能承受住被詹姆斯那样一个威猛有力英俊潇洒的帅哥赞美，嘴唇动了动，没等说出什么，詹姆斯就扣住他的脖颈，在脸上一阵乱吻，调整几次角度后，基里尔搂着他的肩膀，他们连试探都不用，迫不及待地伸出舌头亲吻、吮吸、交换唾液。

手指小幅在詹姆斯宽厚的背部画着圈，基里尔仰起头，男人的吻落在喉结“别担心，没留吻痕。”

湿滑的舌头从下巴到锁骨一路舔弄，基里尔畏痒地闪躲，詹姆斯抓住他的双手，压在头的两侧，吮吻的力度在加大，基里尔偏过头轻笑“现在肯定能留印子。”

“只要你别去海滩。”詹姆斯抬起头亲了亲嘴唇。

基里尔没什么力气，躺在詹姆斯身下舒服地享受爱抚，等他意识到时，手腕已经用毛巾绑在床头，他皱眉问“干什么？”

詹姆斯笑得夸张“叫我daddy。”

基里尔几乎翻白眼，用小腿踩他的小腹“快进来，我不玩捆绑。”

右手一下子就获得自由，詹姆斯解释“你随时能挣脱，就是一个游戏。”

男人拿起跳蛋，恶作剧地在基里尔胸口敏感处逗弄、挤压，看着粉红色的小东西充血、膨胀，基里尔的身体不受控制地轻微颤抖，他放软脾气，央求道“别玩我了，快点。”

在看到基里尔在阴茎前端打的环后，詹姆斯惊呼“天啊，亲爱的，你真的为我打了洞？”

基里尔扭了扭腰“别自作多情，我就是在找刺激。”

刚解绑的手被重新绑好，基里尔不满“又做什么。”

“因为你的热情，我决定报答你。”詹姆斯眨眼。

一小时后，看着自己“辛苦工作”的成果，詹姆斯拿下戴在基里尔头上的耳麦，亲吻戴着眼罩的眼睛，布料湿漉漉的，看来基里尔哭得厉害，他吹着气问“亲爱的，效果惊人，你自己听。”

通过手机录音，能清晰听到基里尔的喘息、呻吟，混杂着骂人的哀求。

“daddy，好难受……快艹我，daddy”

抽噎着的基里尔像一只深陷情欲的白天鹅，无助地挣扎、扭动，又表现出饥渴的诱惑，这当然不怪基里尔，詹姆斯吻他的嘴唇“再叫我，叫得大声点。”

基里尔咬紧下唇，一言不发，刚才那些话让他十分害羞，詹姆斯跪在体侧，用手指点着冒着液体的龟头，小幅晃动，刚才这里被他用纱布从根部缠到上面，只留着穿环后的龟头，刚才他就尝试用各种道具刺激这里，基里尔的反应果然不让人失望。

双手掐住乳头后，基里尔的身体痉挛着，詹姆斯用舌头舔舐、吮吻，快速用舌尖挑逗拍打红色的乳头，这些全是在基里尔失去视觉和听觉后进行的，于是才有了刚才令他羞耻的反应和求饶。

从湿润的股间抽出按摩棒，基里尔的眼罩被摘下了，现在他的态度软化很多，暧昧不清地语调像撒娇般催促詹姆斯“我不行了，我要射……”

詹姆斯撩开汗湿的头发，亲了又亲“亲爱的，你现在美极了。”

挤在双腿间，扶着阴茎缓缓插入炙热的身体，头上的青筋迸现，詹姆斯大声地叫“天啊，基里尔，你是最棒的。”

基里尔的感受早就不在他们终于结合的事上，而是哭闹起来“里面还有……还有……唔……救命……”

詹姆斯停下动作，小心按摩基里尔的腹部，硬挺的阴茎竖在两人中间，手指再次缠上敏感的龟头，基里尔的呻吟立刻变调“daddy，我不要这样……啊……”

面对摆着头不知所措的基里尔，詹姆斯一动不动，看着他的两腿夹紧再放松，猛烈的欲望将脸颊染成红色，半张的口中舌头若隐若现。

“停下来……daddy”基里尔哭着说。

詹姆斯当然没有抽出身体，将开关推到最大，乳头和深埋在体内的跳蛋以相同猛烈的频率拷打基里尔的神经，很快陷入轻微的昏迷。

“我不要吃蛋糕！”半分钟后苏醒的基里尔开始哭闹“我要射！”

詹姆斯自己吃了一口，附身喂给基里尔，看着对方乖巧地都吃下去，拍拍脑袋说“my son”

基里尔委屈地边哭边骂“你在欺负人，唔……别乱摸……好疼……”

詹姆斯解开捆在阴茎上的绷带，在基里尔的惊呼中抽出阴茎，将他体内的跳蛋小心地取出，就在一瞬间的放松后，詹姆斯将两颗跳蛋被他直接按在基里尔的龟头上。

在哭喘和咒骂中基里尔终于射精了，大多数喷到腹部，好几股被詹姆斯挤出的精液射到下巴上，与之同时，基里尔发出长长的呻吟，舒服到脚趾蜷缩，周身大汗淋漓，屈起的双腿牢牢夹住詹姆斯的腰“进来嘛，詹敏，我还不记得你的形状……”

“想吃我的大家伙吗？”詹姆斯用胡子摩擦乳头。

基里尔点头，不得不说，詹姆斯很会玩，又懂的人心，被释放的双手抱住男人的肩膀，期待水到渠成的性爱，结果詹姆斯抓住他的手抚摸阴茎。

“既然你哭着求我要射精，只射一次怎么行？”詹姆斯咧嘴坏笑。

基里尔简直不敢相信，詹姆斯的阴茎就抵在入口，龟头轻而易举地顶入再抽出，就好像说你要拿出诚意，我才满足你。

“你这混蛋！”基里尔没有拒绝的力气，此时全身心渴望着男人的力量。

基里尔边自慰边哭，期间詹姆斯还打了他的屁股，又拿起跳蛋和按摩棒“威逼利诱”，不应期后他终于又硬了。

滚烫粗壮的阴茎没费什么力气就直达最深，基里尔忍受着清晰的、灼烧般的痛与爽，弓起腰，难耐地在凶器上扭动腰身，直到詹姆斯把他的双腿架在肩膀上。

陷入癫狂的基里尔分不清时间和空间，只有身后一个真实的感受，就是詹姆斯正主宰他的身体，将所有外表打碎，再重新整合，以詹姆斯的喜好与意志，基里尔羞怯地交出身体的主权，在肉与肉间的撞击和拍打中，眼神迷离涣散，胡乱摇摆着脑袋，随着节奏迎合顺从。

詹姆斯红着眼睛，仔细观察滚烫身体的反应，看到基里尔慢慢放松的神经，怜爱地吻嘴唇“怎么样？”

“太可怕了……”基里尔感慨道。

詹姆斯继续调整角度，戳刺了解到的肉体敏感处，手指拧动乳头，催促道“叫我……”

“詹敏…你太大了，好强……”基里尔淫荡地叫着。

“不是这个……”詹姆斯也不懂为什么要一再捉弄基里尔，他对谁都没有这样过“叫我爸爸，像刚才那样……”

腰身被手指紧抓，胸肌间积蓄着越来越多的汗，原本强烈的羞耻感，在头脑中渐渐消失，基里尔死命抱着詹姆斯汗湿的肩膀，边咬边叫“daddy，填满我，我要你的大家伙。”

以为这样就能应付过去的基里尔很快一阵天旋地转，现在他骑在詹姆斯的腹部，被那根尺寸惊人的肉棒捅到极致，男人的两只大手牢牢抓紧臀肉，不由他有一点闪躲，和腰腹的顶弄不同，詹姆斯温柔地吮吸被刺激过度的乳头，还不断用手指拉扯龟头上的金属环。

基里尔抽抽搭搭地哆嗦成一团“太欺负人了……唔……我讨厌你。”

詹姆斯哭笑不得地捧着基里尔的头，反复地亲吻嘴唇“我也不懂，每次听你叫我爸爸，我都特别兴奋。”

“因为你是变态加混蛋！”基里尔使劲掐他的肩膀。

“叫嘛，我爱听，”詹姆斯拍拍他的腰“你看你刚才扭得多好看。”

随着阴茎小幅抖动，呻吟着的基里尔交错出现难耐和满足的表情，那性感淫糜的样子真让詹姆斯着迷，脱力地基里尔抓着詹姆斯的手，在引导下起伏、缩紧身体，詹姆斯仰身用亲吻回报鼓励。

几十下后基里尔就摇着头喘息“你还没到吗？”

詹姆斯松开手，转而专心进攻基里尔的阴茎，在发现对方偷懒地不动，就不时在屁股上拍两下，基里尔也不知道怕疼还是怕詹姆斯不动，气喘吁吁地卖力起伏，小声叫着“daddy……daddy，给我……就像这样”

詹姆斯心满意足地舔基里尔的脸，重新抱住他的腰臀，坐在床边，借助床垫的助力，猛烈进攻顶撞，基里尔生怕掉下床，死命抱着詹姆斯的肩膀，直到他整个人被抱起来干。

“詹敏……再快点，daddy……啊啊”基里尔兴奋地胡言乱语。

阴茎的肉穴越来越紧，詹姆斯舔嘴唇，咧出危险的笑，让基里尔差点忘记呼吸，然后他被夹在墙壁和詹姆斯之间，承受着身体悬空的危险被不断变速的阴茎抽插，基里尔哭着叫道“太深了，别这样……”

这个姿势维持了十分钟，眼看基里尔真的承受不住，詹姆斯就把他抱回床，用传统姿势继续操弄，基里尔的双手握成拳，呼吸不稳，看着詹姆斯进一步玩弄自己的阴茎环，他又要射了，除此之外，他还想……

“我要去卫生间。”基里尔咬着嘴唇。

“等一下，我快到了……”

基里尔在一阵猛烈地抽动中，控制不住地流出眼泪“你可以射进去……”

“我就是这么想的。”詹姆斯咬耳垂。

不顾屁股里淌着精液，基里尔踉跄着往卫生间走，他刚站在马桶前，詹姆斯就跟过来，一把抓住基里尔的阴茎“我帮你。”

发觉男人的阴茎以惊人的速度恢复硬度并再次插进来，基里尔抗拒着“你出去。”

“嘿，还没结束呢……”詹姆斯使劲抓着基里尔的阴茎不许他释放。

最后的结果无需多言，躺在床上被清洗干净的基里尔连动手指的力气都没有了，自己的房间暂时他不想回去，马拉松式的性爱激情又恐怖，还在卫生间里被詹姆斯搞到失禁。

基里尔又想哭了，自己的反应实在过于丢人。

背后的床一沉，詹姆斯抱着他吻脸颊“我还想做……”

“你再过来我就报警，我是认真的。”基里尔的手挡在两人中间。

“不要这样嘛，好像我在欺负你。”詹姆斯与他额头相抵。

基里尔眼泪汪汪地望着对方，无声地控诉着，詹姆斯连忙抚摸他的头“好，不做……说真的，你的体力太差，跟我学打拳吧。”

基里尔点头答应，他一定会好好学，早晚有一天揍得这个家伙满地找牙。


	11. Chapter 11

“你们两个啊……”

女管家的声音响起，让基里尔猛地坐起来，使劲揉脸“你……你怎么在……”

“你没关好门，床上乱七八糟，我还以为你半夜被谁劫持了呢。”管家揶揄“我就知道早晚他会把你拐上床。”

“嗨，早上好。”

詹姆斯伸直胳膊向她打招呼“我想吃煎蛋饼。”

“这里不是酒店，不提供定制早餐，只有麦芬和牛奶，爱吃不吃。”

詹姆斯看到基里尔正在找衣服，懒洋洋地把他拽回到床上“干什么起那么早，我不吃麦芬，中午一起去吃牛排。”

“你认真一点好不好，我妈妈会知道的！”基里尔找不到自己的衣服，只有旁边这个坏家伙的。

“那样不是更好，我会站在安娜面前向她请求，答应你和我结婚。”詹姆斯的胳膊垫在脑后，闭着眼睛说。

“我不喜欢这个玩笑。”基里尔回答，因为这会让他当真。

“亲爱的，你不想再来一次吗？”詹姆斯睁开眼，诱惑地舔嘴唇。

基里尔跳下床，觉得全身快散架了“我不要跟你这头发情的野兽在一起。”

“别急着走，”詹姆斯利索地下床，从背后抱住他的腰，一起站在落地镜前“你是不是太容易受伤了，为什么看起来好像我把你虐待了。”

阳光将一夜疯狂后的证据曝光，青色的指痕，红色的吻痕在基里尔身上乱七八糟，当时不觉得怎样，现在被用审视的目光打量，基里尔开始脸红，他推动詹姆斯的身体说“你也没好到哪儿去。”

“这倒是，你的猫爪子快把我的后背抓烂了。”詹姆斯故作苦恼地转身看着背后的“伤痕”抱怨“我没法去健身房了，你要对我负责。”

“别哭鼻子，我会把我的会员卡给你。”基里尔安抚。

“来洗澡，我和你。”詹姆斯抓着他的手向浴室走。

本来基里尔不同意，在他的认知里，一起泡澡是情侣间才做的事，他跟詹姆斯只是炮友（目前是这样），就不能像普通情侣那样黏黏糊糊。

“这种蒸汽浴室你都没好好用过，安娜说你每次回家像旋风，来无影去无踪的。”詹姆斯开始放水，看着正在淋浴的基里尔说。

“闭嘴。”基里尔害羞地拉上门。

事实证明，即使是炮友，躺在浴缸里聊天也是件惬意的事，基里尔仰躺在詹姆斯对面，拿起他准备好的柠檬苏打水，长长地呼气，他的心情确实好多了，不像昨天刚得到噩耗时那么震惊和难过。

“你有自己的事情要做，安娜也不是不能理解啦，就是不要总玩失踪，没事给家人打个电话嘛。”詹姆斯的手搭在浴缸边缘，露出他的好身材。

基里尔撇嘴“你如果自己能先做到，再来教育别人。”

詹姆斯耸肩“我是没机会啦，何况你也不能跟我这个坏人比。”

关于“坏人”的评价，基里尔十分同意“中午不吃牛排，想吃点别的。”

“不如去我工作的地方玩啊。”詹姆斯眨眼。

“不去，我是正经人。”基里尔说。

“喂，你简直在贬低我前半生在工作上取得的成绩。”詹姆斯挑眉。

“是吗？比如出老千，骗钱吗？”基里尔讽刺。

“那也是工作对不对，何况那些人，我不去从他们的口袋里捞点钱，凭他们的智商也要被别人骗，没准被骗的更惨。”詹姆斯理直气壮。

基里尔给他一个白眼“你自己去吧，我没兴趣。”

“别这样嘛，为了纪念我们开始谈恋爱，去玩帆船吧，这个总是你擅长的吧。”詹姆斯小心地站起来，准备跟基里尔躺在一侧。

看着从水下暴露在眼前的大号器官，基里尔感到不适，何况刚才那句话里，简直没有一个词让基里尔能顺利接受。

“还不适应？”詹姆斯猥琐地晃腰，让那根器官在距离基里尔的脸不到20公分的地方上下晃动。

“我要告你性骚扰。”基里尔舔嘴唇。

“不会的，让我猜猜你的小脑袋里想的是什么，我同意了，来舔。”詹姆斯的胳膊撑在基里尔身体两侧，将他笼罩在怀里。

基里尔看着那根巨兽离自己越来越近，忍不住咽口水，他准备再挣扎一下“我没同意跟你谈恋爱，另外我驾驶帆船的能力一定比你强。”

詹姆斯伸手捏住他的下巴“嘘，先顾眼前的事。”

“你……”基里尔暗中咂舌这家伙的体力也太好了。

“虽然我很喜欢你的小屁股，但是考虑到他的承受力，我想还是上面比较好。”詹姆斯恶作剧地挑逗乳环。

残留在体内的情欲被轻而易举地挑动，基里尔谨慎地张开嘴，感受着肉棒在口腔里逐渐灼热，他抬起眼睛，看到詹姆斯温情脉脉地盯着他，用眼神鼓励“你做的很棒”后，基里尔抱住他的腰，试图吞进更多，让龟头抵在咽喉附近，用略不适的、本能的挤压来表达他的喜爱。

“你不必如此……”詹姆斯撩起他的头发，手指在粉红色的眼睑描摹。

基里尔小幅晃着头，他发现主动权一直掌握在自己手里，即使满头大汗，詹姆斯也克制着没有强迫他该怎样，不该这样，现在他看不见什么东西，腹部的毛发让他鼻子痒痒的。

“怎么了？”基里尔用湿润的眼睛望向詹姆斯，手掌拢住还未爆发的阴茎。

“你很累了。”詹姆斯抚摸他的脸颊。

基里尔确实觉得嘴有点发麻，口水也没法咽掉，但他想尝尝詹姆斯的味道，而且刚才已经有部分的前液落在舌根上，他觉得这感觉不错。

“我很久没做了。”基里尔红着脸回答。

“不，我不是这个意思，”詹姆斯低头吻他的脸，基里尔伸出舌头与他的缠在一起“我还是想用你后面。”

基里尔知道他该生气，但詹姆斯的大手早就在他的腹部开始挑逗、画圈，时不时拽几下金属环，让他气喘吁吁地除了答应什么都做不到。

“出去还是……”基里尔用手背擦嘴，他觉得自己没救了，完全被詹姆斯捏在手心里。

“不，就在这里，”詹姆斯拍拍他的屁股，看到对方顺从跪在浴缸里，从旁边抽出防滑垫放在基里尔的膝盖下，让他的手抓紧浴缸边缘。

“先让我看看情况。”詹姆斯的声音埋没在基里尔的股间。

这间浴室的采光条件非常好，基里尔颤抖地感觉詹姆斯的舌头在羞耻的地方舔来舔去，故意发出吮吸的声音，还有摸在臀肉上的手，将肉穴分得更开，舌尖已经在敏感的肠壁上来回扫动，他无法克制地从喉咙挤出若有若无的呻吟。

“亲爱的，我觉得还是不能做。”詹姆斯边给他手淫边评价。

基里尔已经想打人了，詹姆斯咬他的臀肉安抚着“my son，别心急，我又没说不做。”

“那就最好快点。”基里尔咬牙切齿。

结果呢，詹姆斯命令他夹紧腿，让那个大家伙在腿的软肉间来回磨蹭，龟头不时恶作剧地插进一点再退出去，基里尔受不了般给自己手淫。

躺在铺着浴巾的按摩床上，基里尔口干舌燥，詹姆斯嘴对嘴地给他喂水，手指圈住刚释放过的阴茎给他小心的按摩。

“我来给你放松身体。”

基里尔警觉地睁开沉重的眼皮，他确实又想睡觉了，打起精神看到詹姆斯手里的精油瓶，稍微放下心“你还真是全能。”

“为了混口饭吃。”詹姆斯咧嘴笑。

基里尔哼了一声，决定随他去，事实证明他低估了詹姆斯的决心，才十几分钟他就已经想干脆晕过去算了，因为詹姆斯低头给他口交，还在精油的润滑下两根粗大的手指进入变得红肿的肉穴，准确无误地戳动前列腺，基里尔几乎想哭着给他发奖状了。

“我觉得你可能没法去玩帆船了。”詹姆斯爱不释手地玩弄基里尔身上的几个环。

基里尔昏昏沉沉地想装睡，被詹姆斯看穿后，半强迫地承认对刚才的“全套服务”非常喜欢。

“你去哪儿？”基里尔躺在床上，看着正在穿衣服的詹姆斯。

“去打工啊。”

“你每天能赚多少钱？”

詹姆斯报了个数，基里尔翻身不再看他“我给你三倍的钱，让你炒了老板。”

“这样不好吧？”詹姆斯停下打领带的手。

“再给我调酒，附赠午饭和晚饭，我考虑给你更多。”基里尔打哈欠。

“去他X的工作吧。”詹姆斯跳到床上抱着基里尔使劲接吻。

基里尔满意地给自己打10分。


	12. Chapter 12

没有待在套间的客厅，基里尔下楼坐在医院的花园中庭里，出神地望着黄色的芸香花，他感到忐忑，因为刚才他和詹姆斯故意拉开时间差先后出现，还是被安娜直截了当地问。

“你们在一起了？”

基里尔顿了一秒说“不是”，詹姆斯抱着胳膊没形象地倚在橱柜，摆弄玻璃瓶的百合花。

安娜没坚持，就在探望结束前把基里尔打发出去。

“我要和詹姆斯单独谈谈。”

那语调和表情让基里尔紧张兮兮，他想说他就是跟詹姆斯随便睡睡，别搞得好像世界末日，他们不需要为对方负责，而安娜的反应让他联想到第一次跟人上床被抓包的尴尬，从那次起基里尔就在各个地方跟她对着干。

“嘿，安娜睡着了，”詹姆斯快步从台阶走下“我看着护士给她打的针。”

基里尔抬头看他一眼，两只手握在一起。

詹姆斯笑“没有什么罗密欧与朱丽叶，我跟她实话实说。”

“说了什么？”基里尔想表现的无所谓，可心脏砰砰跳得厉害。

“你们真的是一对母子，明明关心对方，还要逞强，我建议如果你关心谁，就直接表现出来，不要别扭得像个小孩子，安娜也是，我说她是个小女孩。”

基里尔烦躁地站起来，那种对詹姆斯与母亲关系的怀疑让他不舒服，这种感觉让他想起在上一段恋情中的疑神疑鬼，朋友说那才是他们最终分手的原因，詹姆斯告诉他说这话的人根本没爱过，爱就是占有。

“先别走，听我说完，”詹姆斯抬起他的下巴，温和的目光从琥珀色的眼神中流露，让基里尔没有走开“她说她觉得由我来填补你的空窗期也不错，因为我只会玩玩。”

基里尔干笑，他就知道妈妈会这么想，当然詹姆斯也是这样，可他难掩失望，就好像所有人都在说他眼光奇烂，运气不佳。

“我觉得没必要跟她说实话。”詹姆斯眨左眼，快速吻了吻基里尔的嘴唇。

“你这骗子就连梦话都是假的。”基里尔回答。

那种嬉皮笑脸的模样渐渐消失，詹姆斯把吻落在基里尔的脸颊，同时伸出胳膊把他搂住“你怎么什么都知道，my son”

“放开我。”基里尔的挣扎无非是装样子。

“去玩帆船吧，你说过我们要去的。”詹姆斯抱着他不放手。

基里尔不吭声，他的心情不大好，因为詹姆斯刚才没有哄人，虚假的情话都不愿意说，他胡思乱想他们的关系是不是很快就结束了。

“还有一个好消息，医生说安娜可以回家了。”

基里尔的身体僵硬，他不认为这是什么好消息，性格里敏感的那面占据上风，然后他就又被詹姆斯吻了，这次不是刚才那种蜻蜓点水，而是将身心融化的成人间的深吻。

“别胡思乱想，虽然我们不能期望奇迹的发生，但是住在家里的话，总归会让人心情好的吧，难道每次工作结束，踏上陆地的时候，你都没有想过家吗，那怎么可能，别骗我哦，小兔子。”

基里尔想揍他，又想亲他，来化解被戳中心事的尴尬，詹姆斯吻他的眼睛“快带我去玩帆船。”

“嗯。”基里尔低下头，用手背擦嘴唇，为沦陷的自己感到幸福又难过。

几小时后，他在海水里起起伏伏，生气地嚷嚷“你就是个大骗子！”

“我怎么你了？”詹姆斯喘着粗气，笑呵呵地从帆船上跳进水里。

“明明你在帆船方面是高手！”基里尔冲他比中指。

詹姆斯哈哈大笑“说真的，我就是想蹭你的帆船俱乐部会员福利，你知道光凭我自己可进不来。”

“是哦，那如果这里发生了失窃案，我第一个就跟警察说是你干的。”基里尔发泄不满。

詹姆斯的表情变了变，搂着基里尔的脖颈“嘘，亲爱的，我不是那种小毛贼。”

“那你是江洋大盗。”

“差不多。”

詹姆斯受用这话时的“谦虚”让基里尔想让他想倒掉软饭男脑子里进的海水。

“下辈子再做梦自己是邦德吧，等等，你叫詹姆斯不会灵感来自这儿吧。”

罕见地没有予以反驳和插科打诨，让基里尔也沉默下来，然后詹姆斯不好意思地说“想笑就笑吧。”

“我不玩了，回家。”基里尔游向他们的游艇。

结果刚爬上梯子，就被詹姆斯从背后抱住，压在甲板上。

“喂，做什么！”基里尔的肌肉在微微颤抖，刚才他用力过猛了。

“需要我给你形容刚才看到的什么吗？”詹姆斯夸张地比划一个尺寸“那么漂亮的屁股在我头顶扭来扭去。”

“去死！”基里尔抬起腿踹想对方。

但詹姆斯使用技巧轻易闪开后还把基里尔按在身下，那沉重的份量让基里尔有点喘不过气。

“亲爱的，别那么粗暴，”詹姆斯竟然还有余力把手伸进他的内裤里“明明那么可爱。”

基里尔的腰向下塌，那五根手指缠在阴茎上，几个简单的动作就让他整个人好像被抽了骨头，尤其当泳裤被剥到一半，男人的吻沿着脊柱一路向下，在臀部舔舐，基里尔忘记挣扎，反手去抓对方的胳膊。

“上次我以为能在船上做。”基里尔的语气显得很委屈。

“对不起，宝贝，我当时还不知道你那么喜欢我。”詹姆斯凑过来舔他的耳垂。

“我现在要做。”

基里尔变得诚实，因为原本他觉得有什么地方不对劲，而刚才詹姆斯使用的招式让他想起他的格斗教练曾经讲过的他们在服役时常用的动作，这说明詹姆斯很可能也曾服役过，没准那家伙就是个逃兵。

“可以，但要给我看你的诚意。”

在游艇的小卧室里，基里尔坐在椅子里，两条手臂抓着椅背，长腿屈起，缠在正猛烈撞击内部的詹姆斯的腰上。

“啊……你太棒了……daddy……快……快干我，再快点……”

詹姆斯的力量几乎把整个椅子撞散，嘶吼着基里尔的名字，刚才他用一条不知从哪儿找的链子，把乳头和龟头上的环连成一体，边抽插边不断玩弄着基里尔穿孔的敏感位置。

基里尔臀部向前迎合，他的整个肠壁都被反复黏膜挤压，尤其詹姆斯紧紧抵在狭窄蠕动的深处，在敏感点持续不断地戳弄。

“不……daddy……”基里尔看着龟头上的小孔在拇指的玩弄下向外流着粘液。

无法抑制的痉挛和抽搐让基里尔改去抱詹姆斯的肩膀，精液喷射到男人腹部的纹身，他凑过去寻找詹姆斯性感的嘴唇胡乱亲吻，男人也卷住基里尔的舌头不断挑逗，贪婪舔舐。

然后基里尔就被抱起来，詹姆斯喘着粗气冲他笑了笑“换个姿势。”

腾空的身体让基里尔不仅更用力地抓着他，还要将长腿更紧地缠在腰际，同时羞涩的期待和才达到高潮的满足让基里尔无可抑制地收缩交合处的肌肉，让詹姆斯的额头流着热汗。

“嘿，抓紧我，要开始了。”

詹姆斯的手掐住基里尔的腰，以抱姿，由下向上顶弄饥渴的肉体，基里尔的反应夸张到让他忍不住一再用力，即使确信基里尔的腰一定会被弄出指痕，也像征服敌人般一次比一次用力地挖掘潜力。

被夹住的阴茎在基里尔抽搐扭动的身体里被含得舒服，詹姆斯继续调整角度，猛烈地抽插，每次全都让基里尔发出抽噎、变调的求饶。

“daddy……daddy……”

基里尔的胡言乱语是他们在性爱中满足彼此中取得的默契表现，沸腾的血液让詹姆斯全身肌肉绷紧，他紧咬下唇，鼻孔翕张，看着基里尔狂狼的淫荡表情，就像瞅着红布的公牛，呼哧着沉重的粗气，享受他的成功。

基里尔开始哭了，他怕随意挣扎会就这么摔在地上，而一味满足詹姆斯的胡搞又让他感觉自己在走老路，小声啜泣道“我受不了了……”

詹姆斯又干了几十下，心满意足地把他放回椅子上，抽出阴茎，转而用手指弄了一阵，基里尔回过神，慢吞吞地转身站在椅子边，手抓紧椅背，抬起饱满肉感的臀部。

“你还行吗？”基里尔呜咽着挑衅。

詹姆斯给他的屁股两巴掌，再用大手使劲揉捏，重新进入，还不忘继续用锁链折磨基里尔，肉体拍打的撞击声，连同金属环和锁链的滑动声，以及两个人忘我地喊叫与告白，成为在短暂分别时的又一段甜美记忆用以慢慢回味。


	13. Chapter 13

意识到自己正对着屏幕上合影傻笑的基里尔忽然感到难为情，事到如今承认开始谈一场有始无终的恋爱对他也没什么难的，就在他们离开帆船俱乐部的第二天，一个消息传到基里尔的耳朵里，前海军上校现某公司董事被人发现死在俱乐部内，死因是心绞痛，一种上年纪的人常见的病症，当时基里尔毫不在意，满脑子想的全是怎么能留住詹姆斯，因为他有一种预感，觉得男人要离开它了，甚至他去找朋友用塔罗牌算命也是这么说的，这让他失望无比。

“亲爱的，告诉我，你的钱多到没处花的话，可以考虑给我一点，我帮你花，保证花到让我俩都满意。”

当时他们正在练习击剑，詹姆斯被基里尔的连连攻势弄得一再退让，在结束一轮较量后，摘下面具对他如此说。

大口喝着气泡水的基里尔给他一个白眼，没好气地说“我把钱都捐出去也不会给你。”

“别这么无情嘛，”詹姆斯走近，顺着基里尔的腰线，在臀部上拍了两下，压低声音说“我们一会儿在更衣室玩好不好。”

基里尔口不应心“不，我累了，要回家，妈妈说要在晚餐时看到我。”

然后他们就在车里做了，期间基里尔把真皮后座弄得一塌糊涂，詹姆斯吻他颤抖的、湿漉漉的睫毛“怎么了？”

基里尔不回答，吮吻詹姆斯的嘴唇，跟做爱相比，现在他更爱接吻，无论是男人主动，还是自己主动，光是接吻就让他从尾椎麻痹到头顶。

“你是认真的吗？”詹姆斯向后半仰，手指在基里尔的背部爱抚不停。

“什么？”基里尔嘟囔，他稍稍用力在男人的嘴唇上留下一个伤口，可詹姆斯好像不在意。

詹姆斯捂着嘴唇，咧嘴呲牙笑“要把钱都给我。”

基里尔生气，那明显是一句高潮前的胡说八道，就算詹姆斯的XX再大，持续时间够长，也休想让他拿全部身家去换（结婚的话另说）。

“如果我说错了，提前道歉，为什么你总是那么不安呢，”詹姆斯吻他的额头“你跟其他人一起时也这样吗？”

“那是你的错觉，在破坏气氛方面，你真有一手。”基里尔慢慢地离开暖烘烘的身体。

詹姆斯用纸巾给彼此整理，手指梳理头发，坐到驾驶席“我跟你一起回去，安娜说也想看到我。”

基里尔不舒服，他讨厌这种被瞒着什么事的感觉，可有话不直说向来是他性格中不招人喜欢的那部分，于是气呼呼地坐进副驾驶，刚才结合后残留的好气氛就在沉默的路上消失殆尽。

后来一周他都没见到詹姆斯，只接了几个电话，不是借游艇就是借钱，虽然两天后钱就还回来了，可基里尔阴暗地想说不准是詹姆斯的哪个营业对象给他的，他像在跟自己置气似把归还的钱迅速花光，又变得怅然若失，就在他鼓起勇气想詹姆斯最近工作的酒吧找人时，一天早晨安娜被女管家发现死在床上，医生经过简单的判断对基里尔说她走得很安详，没受到什么痛苦。

之后的一个月里基里尔整个人变得茫然，表面看他理智克制地完成所有要做的事，两位管家说安娜可以放心地去了，内心中直到看着安娜下葬他还不能接受这个事实，晚上当他疲惫不堪地躺在床上休息时，完全不知道自己将向何处去。

午夜，门开了，一个人影闪进，走到基里尔身边，手指在他肩膀上碰了碰。

基里尔敏感地在男人身上若有若无的硝烟或血液的味道。

“嘿，抱歉我现在才来，有一些事……”

基里尔一动不动，詹姆斯的动作大胆起来，与他拥抱，留着胡茬的下巴在脖颈亲昵地磨蹭“不过我有参加葬礼，就在白天，因为你没邀请我，我只能站得远远的……你比我想象的坚强。”

基里尔推开他，转念想到这是一段时间来第一次与人亲密接触而变得矛盾“我以为你走了。”

詹姆斯不说话，看着基里尔站起来面对自己，居高临下，被用审视的目光盯着，他变得严肃，又很快卸下全部的伪装，疲惫地笑了笑，抬起基里尔的手，吻了又吻“相信我，我对你放心不下。”

基里尔终于感到疲惫，被詹姆斯的温情打动，猛地抱住对方“做吧，用你想到的各种姿势，最好让我觉得疼。”

“可怜的小兔子，”詹姆斯把他放倒在床上“还有点低烧，你最近有没有好好吃东西？”

“我只想做爱，跟你，这对你有什么难的。”基里尔咬牙切齿，怀疑自己对他失去了魅力。

詹姆斯叹气，用夸张的口吻说“那么今天就玩点不一样的，你能行吗？”

基里尔烦躁地脱衣服，努力让自己把对方看成一个无赖，一个能让自己放松、大脑放空的无赖。

他被带去浴室，做了全身清洁，刮掉嘴边的大胡子，甚至腹部的毛都弄得干干净净，然后就是双手铐在床上，屈起腿，很快被故意调高的室内空调让基里尔开始出汗。

阴茎接受持续不断地刺激让基里尔产生轻微的眩晕，詹姆斯说的对，他最近没怎么好好吃东西，男人体贴地给他嘴里塞进一块巧克力，但无法被允许达到的高潮而产生的苦闷让他浑身发热，这不是他想要的，他不要性，需要疼痛或者睡觉。

詹姆斯的手指在凸起的、打着环的乳头摩挲，接着用力地抓揉，在胸肌留下指痕，基里尔晃动腰腹，逞强地说“这不是我想要的。”

詹姆斯给他喂了一大杯白兰地，眩晕感更加强烈，基里尔模糊地看到男人的手指灵巧地在乳环微小的切口用力撑开，紧跟着是胸口的疼痛。

“啊……混蛋……”

乳环被扔在一边，詹姆斯俯身吮吸发红的小东西，看到那地方没怎么出血，满意地抬起基里尔的下巴“亲爱的，能跟我结婚吗？”

“什么？”基里尔的大脑跟不上男人的思路。

詹姆斯晃着那枚乳环“这个给我，就当做定情信物。”

不等基里尔搞清楚他到底想做什么，另一侧的乳环也被如法炮制地摘掉，意外地基里尔硬了，那种淡淡的受虐感引发的性欲让他终于坦然面对詹姆斯对他的影响力，母亲离开人世的事实对他终于真实起来，故意被忽视、压抑的痛苦源源不断地从胸口向外溢出，詹姆斯适时地释放他的双手，基里尔搂抱着男人抽泣颤抖。

基里尔做了一个长长的梦，梦在詹姆斯那晚后又消失时结束，船体轻微的起伏让他想起他还在船上，抬起头室内一片昏暗，从小圆窗向外看是深色的海面，他决定再睡一会儿，忽然门开了，基里尔错觉还在做梦，回到那个难忘的夜晚。

“嘿，你醒了？”

詹姆斯穿着酒保的制服，尽显好身材，端着托盘坐到基里尔身边开始嚼薯条。

基里尔生气，用脚踢他的腿“没有给我的？”

“都是你的，”詹姆斯打开小灯“如果不喜欢我给你换别的。”

“我以为你又会消失……”这句话的尾音消失在詹姆斯凑过来的吻。

“我不会离开你了。”

基里尔笑而不语，詹姆斯嬉皮笑脸地说“你无论如何也不会相信了？”

“你怎么就知道我还在等着你，明明我也有不输你的魅力。”基里尔坐直身体“说不准你又想骗我的钱。”

詹姆斯举起双手大喊冤枉“我们之间没有金钱那种肤浅的纠葛。”

基里尔心情大好，事到如今能见到詹姆斯他已经挺开心的，毕竟他不是完全没成长，因为詹姆斯不是那种能长久留在一处的人，妈妈说的对……

“我给你讲个故事，一个男孩，或者少年，他有不错的家庭，因为一次无知的打架，被哥们义气拉下水，最后辗转加入军队，他和那些美国人一起，在世界各地以维和为名进行各种杀戮，久而久之他变得迷失和抗拒，最后逃离那环境后才发现自己跟世界变得格格不入……”

基里尔想嘲笑他编故事的能力不错，但抱着万分之一的可能性，压低声音说“如果这个人想换个身份，我想……”

詹姆斯用手盖在他的唇上，慢慢地用大拇指抚摸下颌的皮肤，像在逗弄心爱的宠物“后来他终于自由了，再没有什么麻烦，不过那家伙有点骄傲，更不懂的怎么跟心爱的人相处，他害怕得做了逃兵，你说他能获得原谅吗？”

开始基里尔有些不知所措，慢慢地他变得激动，可他不想再像个傻瓜被人耍，还被同一个人，除了初恋之外他不打算给任何人再一次这种机会，基里尔的表情绷紧，看起来像受到冒犯。

“我不知道我们分开后你跑去话剧团谋得一个工作，必须说，演技挺差劲。”

詹姆斯闻言，立刻放下托盘，从裤兜里掏出一门指环“My son，请允许我再一次向你求婚。”

基里尔发现那指环有点眼熟，明明就是当初被詹姆斯从胸口强行取走的一只，他生气起来“你这混蛋！”

詹姆斯灵活地挥动左手“瞧，被我改了改，能戴在手上，我已经同意了，就差你了。”

基里尔生气，攥紧拳头，咬牙切齿，他绝不能心软。

“上面的环不是由我给你的，而下面的是，我是个善妒的男人，”詹姆斯眨眼“刚才我看到你没摘掉下面那只，并且在看到我戴着戒指，脸色有一瞬间的变化，我认为那就是嫉妒，所以你看，我们是天生一对。”

基里尔终于挥舞着拳头砸向那张帅脸，他一定要让这骗子了解，世界不是围着他转。

总之经过一番“交流”，他们重新光着身子抱在一起，基里尔咬牙切齿“你不能总这样！”

詹姆斯在他脖颈胸口忙碌着种下吻痕，基里尔又一次重复相同的话，他们都清楚指代的事情变得不同。

“亲爱的，从现在开始就当我们的蜜月旅行吧。”

“我没同意！”

詹姆斯抬起他的腿，吻了下膝盖内侧“再来一轮，你会改变主意的。”

基里尔扭开脸，大声呻吟，在愈加麻痹的大脑被彻底搅成浆糊前，他认为这次该由他做主，他要让这骗子了解他也是有脾气的。

END

正文完


End file.
